Passion
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: Sonic gives in - but he goes too far. And although he can try and outrun his problems, Amy is still stuck with the consequences...
1. Pity

**This was requested by Samantha27, so the general plot and idea belong to her. I did add my own twists, of course. This would not normally be the type of story I'd write, and I was a little wary of writing it at first, but the idea gripped me and it wouldn't leave me alone, so here we are. About the T rating: it's purely for sexual themes, as you all know I don't swear and any violence will be minor. Ages - Amy is 15, Sonic is 18. Lastly - Enjoy, and wish me luck as I try my hand at something I wouldn't normally write. **

...xxx...

_Passion, noun. _

_1. Strong emotion. _

_2. Ardent love/lust._

_3. Intense suffering. _

...xxx...

Chapter 1: Pity

"_SONIC_ the_ Hedgehog!_ You can _run_ but you can't_ hide_!"

A high-pitched yet rage-saturated voice echoed through Station Square, and eventually reached the ears of the famous royal blue hedgehog in question. Sonic sighed and swallowed the last bite of his chili dog. He hadn't been looking forward to this. In fact, all afternoon, guilt had been crashing through his heart as the echoes of his missed promise from yesterday bounced through his head...

...

_"Sonic...?"_

_At the sound of his name, Sonic opened one eye casually, although it wasn't really necessary to see who had been calling him, as he knew her lovely voice like the back of his hand. But this guy would take any excuse to be able to rest his eyes on her._

_"Hi Amy."_

_She came to a halt right in front of the dozing hedgehog. He was in the typical Sonic pose, with his hands behind his quill-laced head and one lanky leg draped over his knee. Although this time his place of repose was not __a rooftop, but a simple park bench._

_"Hi," she echoed and giggled softly, pleasantly surprised that he hadn't simply gotten up and left. "Uh, Sonic..are you...doing anything tonight?" she asked hopefully, whilst biting her lip._

_A grin spread over his muzzle, and Amy's heart warmed. "It all depends on whether you are, Amy."_

_The girl blinked, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. Had it been possible...that she'd actually caught him in a good mood? That he was actually willing to go with her somewhere? "Well, I was thinking of going to see a movie."_

_Sonic chuckled and in an instant was out of his pose and sitting upright. "You copycat, I was going to see a movie."_

_She blinked again, and was rendered speechless._

_"Guess we'll have to go together, huh?" Sonic continued, both his emerald eyes dancing in a lighthearted manner._

_Her heart pounding like her trusty hammer, Amy nodded. "Okay, Sonic...I'll meet you at my house at 6. Don't be late!" _

_Sonic gave her a grin and a wink that would melt any girl's heart. "Sure thing, Amy."  
_

...

"You are in _big_ trouble mister! Don't think you're getting away from me this time!"

More angry screams broke Sonic from his reverie, and he was thankful that his mind worked fast, as Amy was quickly approaching him, and looked poised to kill.

Sonic stepped back a little and put his hands up. "Amy, I know you're mad at me-"

But the pissed pink hedgehog was not interested in hearing any shallow explanation. "Where _were_ you? You _promised_ me a date, Sonic!"

Knowing he was walking on eggshells here, Sonic bit his lip nervously and looked upwards. "I did…"

"_YOU FORGOT_?" Amy shrieked, her eyes blazing with green flames.

Sonic jumped back, his own green eyes flashing minor fear. The truth was, he hadn't forgotten. He was about to tell Amy this but the appearance of her trademark red and gold hammer signified Amy was in her hit-first and listen-later moods. Sonic took off.

"You get back here!" Amy roared at him and gave chase.

Sonic jetted away, not quite at top speed. When Amy was mad, she made anyone want to run. And Sonic seemed pretty good at making her mad. Sonic didn't know how to deal with Amy when she was angry, so he defaulted to what he _did_ know how to do: run. This time though, maybe he deserved a hammer whack. Even though it wasn't quite his fault.

Amy ran as fast as she could after her crush, but she knew that every stride was just a waste of time and a waste of energy. For Sonic the Hedgehog was indeed the fastest thing alive, and Amy could only dream (and dream she did) of catching up with him. Even if he never ran away at supersonic speed.

Sonic was just teasing her by not running that fast. It was tantalizing. He'd show her a little kindness and get her hopes up, but then it'd all come crashing down. Sonic would agree to go on a date, then stand her up; He'd run away, but not at top speed. He was quite simply, the most frustrating hedgehog in existence. And Amy just happened to be hopelessly in love with him.

_Oh, What's the use?_ Amy told herself as she ducked around corners and through alleys after Sonic, her pumping feet growing more fatigued as she lost her will._ I should just give up. Sonic will never like me. I'll end up chasing a retreating back for the rest of my life..._

_Why do you keep chasing him, Amy?_ she asked herself. _You should have known he was just agreeing in the first place to get you off his back. The idiot doesn't care a whiff about you. _

Amy knew it'd be too good to be true when Sonic had finally agreed to go. Although at the time, the girl had been simply ecstatic...

...

_"Sure thing, Amy." _

_Those three words kept echoing in Amy's head all afternoon, and she couldn't forget them if she tried. Then again, why would she want to forget the commencement of her dreams? No, the way Sonic's perfect lips had tugged upwards to reveal gleaming teeth, or how one of his shiny emerald eyes had been veiled just for a second as he winked at her before disappearing into a blue blur almost as fast as Amy's heart was pounding_ _would be forever imprinted on her memory._

_Sonic had actually agreed to go out on a date with her. Truly. And she wasn't dreaming this time.  
_

_Of course, the first thing the pink hedgehog had done (after squealing and screaming loud enough for the other side of Mobius to hear) was call up Cream the Rabbit and gush to her best friend while the two of them scoured the mall for the perfect outfit._

_And after an hour long shower and another hour in front of the mirror, Amy was ready to knock Sonic's socks off and make him regret running from her all those times. Indeed, she looked stunning, if she did say so herself._

_So 6 o'clock rolled around, but Amy had already been planted at her window seat for a good half hour, waiting to see the blue blur jet by before coming to a stop at her house. Yes, **her** house._

_By 6:30, the girl was antsy, but her mind kept itself busy with fantasies and dreams of what could possibly be keeping Sonic this long. Maybe he was preparing something special to give her. Yes, Sonic was just getting her something, but was being held up...  
_

_By 7, doubts had flooded her mind, but Amy wasn't ready to give up just yet. After all, Sonic always kept his promises. Except to her...  
_

_And then 8 and 9 o'clock rolled around, and the girl had ruined her makeup with some shed tears. _

_By 10, Amy was curled up in her bed, still wearing her brand new flirty outfit, staining her pillow with mascara, blush, and mucous from her tears, cursing the very idea of Sonic, and very much alone.  
_

...

As the rush of emotions from broken dreams flooded her head, tears started clouding Amy's vision, though they couldn't hide Sonic's shrinking cobalt figure from her view. He was gone. Again.

Not only had her will to run evaporated, but it was getting physically harder as well. Her anger had given away to choking tears. Amy slowed and collapsed to her knees, gasping for air and tears pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall.

_Why do you do this to me, Sonic? Why? _She sobbed into her hands, sadness and longing overflowing through the faucets of tears now soaking her muzzle. _Why do you tease me, get my hopes up? You're so nice to everyone else...you save everyone else...why won't you save my heart from breaking? _

Sonic turned around and started running backwards to see if Amy was still following him. His first thought was relief as he saw no pink hedgehog on the horizon but then he spotted her. Amy had sunk to her knees, and was now shaking violently and covering her eyes.

_Oh no, not this.  
_

Sonic skidded to a halt, feeling a stab of guilt as he stood there, watching her sob her eyes out. If there was one thing in the world that Sonic couldn't stand, it was crying. Especially when he was the source of the tears. _You've really done it this time._

The hedgehog continued to watch the poor girl, pity and guilt tugging at his heart. He could only imagine how much he'd hurt her, how happy she must have been when he'd agreed to go with her, and how devastated she must been when he hadn't shown up...

_You can be a real jerk sometimes, blue. _Ah, but it wasn't really his fault, now was it? But that simple fact didn't change the reality that Amy was sobbing her eyes out, because he'd broken a promise to her.

_Why don't you go and talk with her, Sonic? Ya gotta make it up to her now. _

_Ah, I'm too nice_, he thought bitterly and gingerly walked over to where Amy was kneeling, stopping a few feet in front of her. He was ready to run at an instant if she pulled her hammer out again.

But Amy hadn't even noticed him, as she was shaking, tears pouring out from the cracks between her fingers. Sonic was feeling more and more pity every second. He studied the pitiful pink hedgehog for a second, feeling his own heart breaking a little. He had to do something.

"I'm sorry."

Amy jerked her head up. Sonic was right in front of her! She couldn't see him all that well, exactly, because her vision was blurry from the tears, but there was no mistaking the cobalt fur and green eyes of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy had no idea what to say. She was afraid if she said anything, he'd run away again. Why had he come back?

And then to her utter shock, Sonic slowly extended his gloved hand to her while offering her a small smile. Amy stared at it for a second, then wordlessly reached out to him. Sonic met her more than half way, then gripped her hand firmly and pulled her to her feet. Amy wobbled a bit, but Sonic used his other hand to steady her.

Amy's vision had cleared a little, and she could see Sonic a little better. He was smiling, and still gently holding her hand. But she didn't want his sympathy, she wanted his heart. Still, Amy didn't dare say anything.

It was Sonic who spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice laced with remorse. "But I didn't forget."

Oh? "What happened?" Amy asked in a choked voice while wiping at her eyes with her free hand.

"When the time came, I had to fight Eggman."

_Of course._ "It's always something," Amy growled, some of her anger coming back.

_Don't you know this is why I've always resisted you?_ _You're so pretty...there's no other way I would_. "You know I can't make any promises. I could be called off at a moment's notice."

Amy huffed. "That didn't stop you yesterday."

"I know," he said, his heart flooding with pity again. He'd thought maybe, just maybe, he could give in this time, but old Eggbutt had to ruin everything. But how this girl loved him, and how he longed to be with her, yet they couldn't be together... "But I'll make it up to you." _Eventually..._

Amy studied his green eyes. He sure _sounded_ sincere. But he was still Sonic. Something _always_ happened to prevent them from getting together.

"When's_ that_ gonna be?" Amy asked sarcastically.

Sonic shrugged. "Just name a time."

What? _Name a time?_ Amy couldn't believe this was happening. A small smile tugged at her mouth. "Right now."

Sonic gulped and his eyes flew open._ "Now?"_

"Yes. You think I'm going to let this opportunity slip by?" Amy smiled, and it was a very welcome sight for Sonic. At least she wasn't crying anymore. She looked more gorgeous with a smile decorating her muzzle, anyway. "You can't run from me forever, you know." Amy said, tilting her head.

"I know," Sonic said and squeezed her hand. "So I'll make up the missed date to you. Right now."


	2. Lust

**Okay, I must first of all thank all of my reviewers (as is my custom): SwedenSpeedway, Stendylover, Alyssacookie, rugtugba, Samantha27, and Jacklethekitsune. I actually thought some of my regulars would be surprised to see me writing this and turn on me, but whatever, you guys are awesome and I should have known better. **

**That being said...this chapter was unpleasant and difficult for me to write. You'll know why when you read it. But onward march, and as always, enjoy. (And don't tell me you weren't warned, because I'm warning you now!)  
**

**...xxx...**

Chapter 2: Lust

_Don't freak out, don't freak out, you're just on a date. Just a date. With **Sonic!** Yes, with Sonic, that's why you have to play it cool. Impress him, Amy!_

The girl let out a sigh, trying to relieve some nervous energy, and squeezed Sonic's hand. He squeezed it back and gave her a wink.

There was almost a mutual, unspoken agreement between the two hedgehogs to go to dinner before they saw the movie. Not much was said between them, although there was some light teasing and flirting and catching up. Maybe she didn't feel as hot as she would have liked (as this date had been on such a short notice), but Amy still felt flattered throughout the whole dinner, as Sonic's green eyes rarely left her. Although she did notice they kept drifting down to her chest and lingering there. Ah well, she didn't mind the attention. Too much.

And Sonic didn't mind giving it. No, this guy let himself go for once, let his barriers of resistance tumble down, and just enjoy Amy for the moment. The girl was heart-achingly gorgeous, and Sonic had to remind himself to blink so his eyes didn't glaze over from staring. Yes, she was simply perfect, with her wonderful green eyes peeking at him behind her bang-quills, her button nose ornamenting her delicate peach muzzle, the curve of her breasts, and her smooth, pink lips. Oh yes, Sonic saw himself kissing those lips later on this evening.

_Amy, I really don't think I can resist you anymore..._

While they were making the quick walk to the movie theater from the restaurant, Sonic continued smiling at her. "So ya having a good time, Amy?"

She nodded and giggled. "Yes, Sonic, have I thanked you enough yet?"

"Only about...10 gagillion times."

Amy giggled. Sonic laughed as well, and his eyes couldn't resist another sweep of her body as they were walking, as he could finally see it in full now.

When they got to the movie theater, they were dismayed to find that all the good movies were already packed and sold out. Amy sighed and bit her lip. Why was it that every time she tried to go out with Sonic, something ruined it for her?

"Oh jeez, what're we gonna do?" she whined, turning to look at Sonic.

"Well, we could watch the movie somewhere else if you want," he suggested with a shrug.

Amy shook her head a little in confusion. "Where else would we go?"

"Why not your house?" Sonic offered, but had to swallow at the sudden string of thoughts that bombarded his mind.

Amy blinked at him, but she didn't seem to notice how his hand clenched over hers. "Really? You would?"

"Well, sure," Sonic said casually, trying to calm down his heart to no avail. "I feel like I owe ya big time, and I'm gonna make it up to you big time." _Big time. _

"Okay," Amy said, giddy that Sonic would want to continue on anyway. _And to her **house?** Yeeps! _

Sonic scooped Amy into his arms, enjoying having her so close to him. Goodness, the girl's body was just so warm and soft and... curvy. Sonic felt his mind going off a dangerous slope, and he tried to stop it but just couldn't. He'd resisted his urges, and resisted _her_ for just so long... and he was tired of_ waiting. __  
_

...xxx...

Thanks to Sonic's speed, the hedgehogs arrived at Amy's house in no time. Sonic made himself comfortable on her couch while watching Amy search around for a movie and hook up the DVD player.

"Is Surrender okay?" she asked him, turning and blushing when she saw his expression.

"Doesn't matter," Sonic said, more honestly than he meant.

Amy shrugged, put the DVD in, and plopped down next to Sonic. She suddenly felt a shock, as Sonic's hand had come to rest on her knee. She turned to look at him, stunned, but he merely gave her a grin and put his right arm around her. Amy blinked again but then smiled in surprised delight and cuddled up with him, resting her head on his chest. She didn't fail to notice, however, that her movement made Sonic's hand travel up her bare thigh.

_Ohmygosh, Sonic is actually holding me on my couch. No freaking way!_

She almost shuddered in delight when Sonic kissed the top of her head softly before whispering gently in her ears. "Sorry I ran from you all those times, Ames. But you know I got stuff I gotta handle... but tonight, I'm gonna pay my dues and spend it with_ you_."

He purred the last word so smoothly that Amy shivered. His hand then moved down from her shoulders, gently over her breast and came to rest curving around her waist. Amy was absolutely frozen to the spot. Maybe she felt a bit uneasy with his left hand so far up her leg, but she still was happier than ever that Sonic was actually giving her some attention.

She tried to turn her thoughts back to the movie, but she couldn't get over the fact that Sonic was actually holding her. She then felt the press of two lips on her head. They moved down her face and muzzle, finally reaching their desired destination. Oh my, her very first kiss. His lips were smooth and sweet as they brushed against her own. It was wonderful - and Amy felt by far, better than she ever had before...and yet, red flags were going up in the back of her mind. Amy ignored them and turned back to the caresses of her Sonic.

But wow, how he was kissing her, though. Intensely, passionately, quickly, his lips curling around hers, opening and closing around her lips. His tongue roughly entered and roamed around her mouth, and Amy accepted it almost unwillingly, as she found she couldn't kiss him back, as he was stronger. His hands weren't idle either, as his fingers caressed her body, starting with her stomach and teasing around her hips before moving back upwards to cup around her breasts.

Amy flinched at the suddenness, but forced herself to relax. It was _Sonic_, after all. You know, the guy she'd been wanting forever. Maybe it felt a little... rushed, and he was practically groping her, but Amy finally had him where she wanted him. Besides, it felt amazing, anyway. Didn't it? Yes, it was amazing...to finally feel desirable to him... Amy had never felt so _wanted_ by Sonic...and she couldn't throw him off even if she wanted to, not the way he was clinging to her and caressing her...The hedgehog was now on top of her, kissing her deeply as he pushed her down onto the couch.

_"Amy.._.." he moaned softly. "You are _so sexy_..."

The girl opened her eyes, saw the lust in Sonic's, and then she knew exactly what he wanted from her. And she'd never been more excited and terrified in her entire life.

Sonic's heart was aflame with such a passion he'd never known before. He wanted this girl like he wanted nothing else. He wanted to know, to feel, every inch, every curve of her. And he wanted it _now. _

Sonic grabbed Amy's body tightly to readjust both of them so they were now on their sides, relishing his control. Sonic moved his hand from Amy's chest to her back and started playing with the zipper on her dress, tugging it downwards to reveal her bra strap. Immediately, Amy started wiggling and pulling away, although there really wasn't anywhere for her to go - Sonic had her pinned against the back of the couch.

_"What?_" Sonic hissed impatiently. Why did she look so scared? Didn't she love him?

"I... don't think...I'm not... _ready_... can't we just cuddle?" she said softly, not wiling to meet his eyes. He already wanted to have sex with her? It was their first date! _But it may be your last and only one, Amy, if you say no now...  
_

Besides, he actually wanted her...for the very first time. He wasn't running, he wasn't turning away in disgust, he was looking at her..._longingly_. Maybe just lustfully, but he still wanted her. And Amy wanted him to stay, to impress him so badly. How long had she been after him, exactly? Now that she finally had him - If she had to sleep with him to get him to stay...she would. Amy just needed him that much. What she saw in his eyes, that passion... she couldn't refuse him. She'd wanted him for so long...

"Amy..." Sonic purred and pulled her back into his arms. The girl was too captivated and paralyzed by him to resist. "Isn't this what you've always wanted?"

His hands roamed around invitingly, and Amy couldn't help but still feel uncomfortable as he continued to grope very intimate parts of her body. It all felt so rushed... but... she would do it. Yes, to keep Sonic, to impress Sonic...she'd do anything to keep him wanting her. Even if it meant giving up such a precious part of herself.

"Okay," she breathed, trying not to sound too scared and bracing herself.

The rest was just a blue blur.

**...xxx...**

**Woosh, okay, so Sonic's being naughty, and yeah. Glad that's over with! ****And lest you all think I condone this, I leave it to Someone who's said it better than anyone ever will: Matthew 5:28.**


	3. Regret

**Bullet Nick, Jacklethekitsune, Samantha27, SherryHedgehog, Alyssacookie, rugtugba, Amyfan111, Soul the Catt: Wow, thank you all SO much for your support so far. Seriously. And if any of you are worried about me, don't be. That was just a new experience for me, and I'm growing as a writer because of it. So don't be hating on Samantha27 for "making me do this", because I'm typing by my own free will. She's been nothing but awesome and super understanding, so anyone who sends her hate mail will answer to ME. But I just want to be perfectly clear that I don't approve of extramarital sex, okay?  
**

**I am slowly realizing, somehow, through this fiction, that it's more realistic for characters to sometimes make bad choices, that life and real people aren't perfect anyway, and good can come through mistakes. Sometimes it makes it better that way. So yeah, I'm totally cool with it all. But it's only thanks to all of you, for all your support. I love you guys! Now enjoy!  
**

...xxx...

Chapter 3: Regret

...xxx...

Amy had two realizations when she woke up, as the sunlight streamed through the blinds, turning her eyelids red. Two strong, tan arms were wrapped around her. And there was absolutely nothing veiling her body from Sonic's own pressed against it. Memories and pictures of what happened last night hit her like a shock wave. She'd slept with Sonic. As in..._slept with_, slept with. She should be ecstatic. It was what she'd always wanted...right? Right? So why did she feel so... empty now?

It hadn't been quite what she expected...although it'd been wonderful, amazing, orgasmic even. Maybe it hadn't been right, maybe she hadn't wanted last night (at least, not so soon)... but at least it was something, better than him running from her. Yet there still was something... unpleasant gnawing at her heart. Amy shrugged it off and nuzzled up closer to her lover. As long as they were together and she was with him, in his arms...everything would be okay.

...xxx...

Amy looked so young right then, when she was still asleep. So young, so innocent. Well, maybe not so innocent anymore, but still young.

Sonic sighed a little and readjusted himself softly, trying not to wake up Amy. Okay, so maybe he'd been a little pushy and impatient last night. Maybe he'd let his hormones, his sex drive get the best of him. But goodness gracious, he'd resisted it and fought it for 18 odd years now. And it _had_ been what Amy'd always wanted, wasn't it?

Of course, he hadn't used a condom (not exactly something he kept in his back quills) and Amy didn't have one lying around. She certainly hadn't expected or planned on this happening.

Sonic shrugged off the thought. _Stop being so weird. You're 18, it's about time you lost your virginity._

But still, it'd felt...wonderful...at the time, and now it was like...ugh. He felt rotten. Sonic looked back down at Amy, tracing her face with his eyes. He'd seen her hesitancy last night, and yet he'd kept at her. He'd seen her pain-laced face when he'd entered her for the first time and taken her purity, and yet he'd just ignored it and kept on...

That passion, that need had just consumed him, and he couldn't help himself. Plus, he knew that there was no way Amy would refuse him. For anything he wanted. Amy had always wanted to just please him, impress him. And then Sonic realized with a start that he'd just taken complete advantage of her undying devotion to him.

Guilt tugged at his heart as the full weight of what he'd done hit him.

He'd practically just_ raped_ the girl! He'd forced her down, caressed her, whispered what she'd always wanted to hear...

_What have I done?_

Ugh, why had he been so selfish? Sonic had always been too quick to rush into situations anyway, too hasty, too impatient. Other times, he was able to get out of it with his quick reflexes, but this time... there would be no repairing the damage. The simple truth was that he, Sonic the Hedgehog, had forced Amy Rose into bed with him. And there was no turning back now.

_Focused on yourself once again, blue._

Sonic felt his heart start racing and his breathing become labored. Oh no, this really wasn't good...But what could he do now? Any apology would seem too shallow. Besides, things would be different between them now. Sonic knew that.

Suddenly he felt Amy stir and cuddle up to him, her nose nuzzling his chest fur. "I love you Sonic..."' she whispered, her sweet and innocent voice tugging at him even more.

What? She loved him? After everything he'd done to her...she still loved him? Now _this_ was too much.

Sonic bolted from the bed from pure reflex, his breaths coming out quickly as he lingered on the edge of the room, fighting ever nerve that screamed at him to get the heck out of there.

"Sonic!"

Her cry froze his blood. Her body was peeking halfway out of the blankets, but it was her eyes that caught his attention. He'd never seen Amy look so...scared...unsure...hurt. She looked just like a frightened little girl.

Sonic opened his mouth, but his jaw wasn't cooperating all that well. He managed to get out, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Come back," Amy pleaded softly, her eyes starting to well up. Was Sonic going to leave her now? Again? Would this just be a one night thing? No, Sonic wouldn't...

Amy sounded so young, and it just tore at Sonic's heartstrings. His guilt just kept slamming into his heart, with her emerald eyes so big...

"Sorry," he said again. "But we shouldn't have.._.I _shouldn't have pressured you into that. I'm sorry. Let's just be friends again, okay?" he pleaded, wishing he could just forget last night.

The hurt in her eyes became deeper for a second and then flashed anger.

"FRIENDS? YOU THINK WE CAN BE JUST FRIENDS AFTER THAT? WHY DO YOU PLAY WITH MY HEART YOU a**h***!"

Amy leaped from the bed, and Sonic wasn't sure which was more frightening - her naked body afire with rage charging at him, or her hammer 3 times the size of said body. Either way, it was a terrifying scene, and if Sonic had wanted to run before, now he wanted to Chaos Control. But even Sonic knew that running wasn't the answer here.

"Amy please..." Sonic pleaded and raised his hands in protest.

Amy hurled her hammer at the hedgehog, and he dodged but didn't take off. "Please what? Please be your little _sex toy?_" Swing! "Be your little_ project_?" Swing! "Be your _playgirl_?" Swing! "Well, I'm tired of being pushed around by you!" Swing! "You've torn my heart to pieces-" Swing! "And I hate it!"

Amy paused, trying to catch her breath, and suddenly realized how ridiculous she must have looked at the moment. Sonic had been dodging her swings no problem, and was now looking at her apologetically, trying not to stare at her body. So maybe he felt bad. Like she cared, he was still a jerk. A chill ran up her spine, and Amy shivered from the cold. She was naked. Bare. Exposed.

The girl dropped her hammer and turned in a huff before jumping back into bed. "Just go away, Sonic." Amy said, her voice muffled into the pillows. "Go run away like you always do."

Her words cut like a knife, and Sonic's heart of gold was dripping with remorse.

"Hey..." he said gently and approached her bedside. "Look...I'm sorry, okay? That was totally my bad. We shouldn't a - _I_ shouldn't have done that. I just..let myself get caught up in_ you_ and my urges took over. And I was just too...impatient. I really didn't try to hurt you, Amy..."

So maybe his words did help a little...but Amy's heart was still hurting. _He still doesn't love you, Amy. He still only wants to be friends. You didn't please him enough. Oh..._ Tears pricked her eyes at that thought, but Amy turned to study Sonic. His expression was so very unlike the cocky, casual, carefree Sonic that she'd fallen for so long ago.

"But I...we can't do that anymore. You understand, right?" Sonic really wanted to gently and reassuringly touch her...but knew that'd probably make it worse. He'd touched her enough.

Amy nodded softly.

Sonic bit his lip. "Are you...gonna be okay now?"

Amy shifted a little on the bed. "Yes, Sonic..."

She didn't sound so sure, but Sonic would take her at her word. What else could he do? "Okay. Well, if you need anything...let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

Those two syllables brought back echoes of when she'd used them last night, and Sonic had to turn to turn and leave to hide his shudder. After he pulled his shoes and gloves back and left Amy without another word, there was still an uneasiness gnawing at his heart...and he was sure it wouldn't go away for a while. But for now, it was over. What had happened, happened. He couldn't change the past, he could just learn from it.

Yes, it was truly over and in his rear view mirror. Sonic was just ready to forgive, forget, pretend that nothing had ever happened last night, and move ON with his life.

...xxx...

Amy watched Sonic leave her alone, and her heart broke even more, feeling like a knife had stabbed through the muscle. How could something feel so right...and yet so wrong?

Sonic really had put her in the worst possible position - desperate, needy, longing. He'd taken advantage of her deep infatution, bringing it to the utmost level of intimacy - too soon.

Ugh, why had she been so _weak_ last night? So _easy_? Why, she'd barely fought him, at all. Amy hated herself then, hated how she loved Sonic so much and could fall for his schemes. He had WAY too much power over her. She'd wanted him so desperately, and for so long, and when she'd finally had him...

She had been the weak, naive little virgin. Well now, she was none of those things.

Of course, she should have figured all Sonic could ever want from her would be sex. He didn't love her, didn't even like her. It was all for what he could get physically. And then he had the audacity to say just be _friends_! What nerve! What...

Amy was so emotionally spent and couldn't contain her tears from any longer. She gripped the sheets around her, letting her tears overflow down her muzzle, and sobbed into her pillow, wishing it was Sonic.

_Sonic why do you play with my heart?_ Why? She crumpled herself into a fetal position, her tears flowing freely, feeling broken, empty, and..._ used._

_...xxx..._


	4. Fear

**Samantha27 ( x 2, lol), SherryHedgehog, HaosBlossom, Alyssacookie, Bullet Nick, demiparamore, Crails123, GodsSonicGirl, Amyfan111, Jacklethekitsune, Elise the Cat, Stendylover, SwedenSpeedway: ...Wow. I...didn't think I'd be getting this big of a response. *sweatdrops* Well, I'm glad you all seem to like it**, **atleast. Goodness, what can I say but...thanks? I mean, it'd take me hours to respond to all your wonderful, well thought out reviews. But please don't ever, EVER think I don't appreciate them, cause I do. You all have no idea. You all simply inspire me to keep writing my best and hardest, and you all have my eternal gratitude for that. And I, hopefully, will repay you with this story. Wish me luck, and enjoy.  
**

...xxx...

Chapter 4: Fear

...xxx...

"Amy? You doing okay, hun?"

The pink hedgehog nodded, even though it was painful to move her head right then, as a splitting headache had been eating her all week. If only that were the worst of her problems.

"I'm fine." Her grumpy tone betrayed otherwise, but she turned back to her menu. Even though the very thought of food made her nauseous, it was certainly better than the suspicious eyes of Rouge and the worried eyes of Cream.

The three made an odd trio, but they were good friends all the same. Still, Amy hadn't confessed to either of them what her and Sonic had done a month ago. Normally Amy was one to spill her guts, even if the listener could care less, but this...she was keeping locked in her heart, for better or for worse. But whatever. Amy just wanted to forget the whole thing had happened, and the [very] few times she'd seen Sonic _since_ let her know the feeling was mutual. Sonic had been nothing but a gentleman to her those times, but she could still see the guilt in his eyes, and knew that all she was was a mistake, a regret to him. And he still wanted to avoid her now, if not even more than before.

Fine, let the jerk suffer. Like she cared anymore.

Ah, but who was she fooling? There was still a smoldering of leftover feelings stirring in her heart for that dang blue hedgehog. There always had been, and there always would be. It appeared that no matter what he did to her, she was going to be his slave. And he didn't care one lick.

No, maybe she liked him more than ever now. It was strange, but ever since they'd shared that moment of passion...something deeper, a deeper connection had been built between them, and now Sonic had even more of her heart. But did she have any of his? Did he care for her, at all? Or was she now even more revolting to him? Had she turned him off to romance forever?

"Amy..."

She turned her eyes up from the sickening food choices and to the scared brown eyes of her best friend. "It's your turn to order," the rabbit informed her softly, not wanting to invoke her wrath.

Oh..._food._ Amy suddenly had to swallow, as bile had risen to her mouth and the acid stung her throat. Not again. She'd been puking on and off, to go with the headaches, and Amy had a serious hunch to what that could mean...

She smacked the menu down on the table, hoping to distract her mind from _that_...that which she simply couldn't deal with right now, but knowing her luck so far, would happen.

"I'm not hungry," she snapped to a very shocked waiter.

Rouge and Cream exchanged glances, but when they looked back across the table, just saw the retreating back of Amy running to the restroom.

The girl burst into a free stall and paused above the toilet, breathing hard and waiting. But no, it seemed like she'd fought off the acid for now. She climbed onto the seat and lifted her dress, hopefully...dang it! Still no blood. But that made it what? Nearly 8 weeks. She'd actually been about to start again when_ it_ happened, and still, a month later, her cycle was not flowing.

That could only mean one thing.

_No._

No, no, no,_ no_...not _this_. Not-

There was another break in her thoughts as Amy had to spin around so at least some of the acid spurting from her mouth made it into the toilet. Unfortunately, this did nothing to comfort her and was only reality slapping her in the face and confirming her fears.

Dear God, not_ this_. But yes...it was true. The puking, the lack of her period, the headaches... It all pointed to one thing: Sonic's seed must have found something desirable in her and decided to stay put and grow.

Grow.

Oooooh, what was she going to _do_? Fear gripped her heart and dug in it's icy fingers, and Amy felt her ever present waterfall of tears about to gush out when the door suddenly slammed open.

"Amy."

Rouge's voice, now actually deep and serious for once, further cut into Amy's fear. Oh no, what would she say? What would _Cream_ say now? Oh, sweet little Cream, what would her best friend think of her now that she knew that Amy was just a slut -

"Amy, you're telling me what's wrong. Now."

The pink hedgehog wiped at her mouth but stayed perched on the toilet. Her heart was hammering like crazy, but it was from unbridled fear and not from excitement. She glanced down at her belly, but there was no bulge. Yet.

"I know you're in here, girl, so don't try and hide from me."

Oh no, she couldn't hide from this...this...truth. Unlike some people, she couldn't just _run_ from her problems. She was stuck.

A soft whine emerged from one of the stalls, and Rouge's heels clicked across the bathroom floor. "We can only deal with it if you spill it, Amy."

The bat paused outside the door and was wondering if she'd have to kick it down when Amy blurted out the truth.

"I'm pregnant."

She'd admitted it, pronounced it, and by doing so, the reality sunk in along with fear's cold grip.

Rouge blinked. Well...she certainly hadn't expected_ that_. Though maybe she should have been suspicious, as Amy had just given a death stare at even a hint of Sonic recently. Rouge had just assumed he'd done something terrible to her, and that Amy would just move on as always and get back to her lovey-dovey mood. But no, she was still reeling from it, and Rogue cursed herself for not figuring it out sooner. Her mind quickly figured out the details of the only way Amy would be so upset at getting to carry Sonic's baby: he'd done the deed and promptly left her.

She was going to kill that hedgehog.

The bat made quick work of the bathroom lock and swung the door open, but winced at the sight of Amy. She'd never seen her look so...afraid in her life. Her red dress, normally impeccable, was splattered with puke. Her eyes, normally shiny and cheerful, were dull, like fake Chaos Emeralds.

"Are you sure, Amy? Did you get a test done?"

"No," she admitted softly. "But I haven't had my period in like - Oh Rouge, I'm just so _scared!_"

Amy launched herself at Rouge and the older girl winced at her tight grip and the fact that her own outfit was ruined, but hugged her back. Amy started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Listen, we need to get you to a doctor. This may all be for nothing."

_All for nothing. Tell me about it_, Amy thought bitterly. As she clutched onto the bat, she couldn't help but wish that it was Sonic that was holding her. What she wouldn't give to be in his arms again, and to have him whisper that everything would be okay, that he would take care of her. She needed her partner here comforting her, just like it was _supposed_ to be.

But no, Sonic was off doing who knew what, and he certainly wasn't thinking of her. No, _he _was free. _He_ didn't have the burden of their mistake. _He_ didn't have to deal with this. He wasn't stuck. Oh what would he_ say_ when he found out? A thousand possible reactions hit Amy's imagination, but none of them were good. No, the idiot would just run away, leaving her again. To suffer alone.

Yes, all Amy had right now was Cream's confused brown eyes, and Rouge pulling her to the doctor, where it'd be confirmed: that she was soon to be a mommy. And Amy would've never thought she'd be so scared and unhappy to hear that. Oh gosh...how could it be that something she'd wanted for so long...to have a baby, with Sonic...had gone so wrong for her?

...xxx..

_Run. Just run. Just run, run, run...run to escape your problems, and all those unfamiliar emotions rushing through your heart at hyper sonic speed. Run. Run to escape the image of a once perfect and pure pink hedgehog that makes your thumping heart ache. Run. _

Sonic still felt guilty. He still felt bad, and wished that there was some way he could repay her and make it up to her. But no, his last attempt at paying his dues had gone way overboard.

And...he was scared. Yes,_ he_ was _scared_. Scared that he'd ruined everything between them, and not only his friendship with her, but also any chance of it blossoming into anything more. Yes, Amy probably hated him now, and with good reason. He'd accept her hate as his penance and deal with it the way he'd dealt with her devotion. By avoiding her.

But he was keeping his distance, not to hurt her more...but to hurt her_ less_. Because he was _scared_ of breaking what was left of her once pure heart again. He was scared of doing any more damage. He was scared of what he'd let himself do and become.

Sonic had never been so terrified in his life, of when he'd gone to check on her, and she hadn't been Amy. She was some shell of herself, some pale, thinning, weak, ghost of Amy Rose. And it absolutely KILLED him to see her that way and know that HE had caused it. For she, in some way, had always been a source of joy to him...but now that beacon had dimmed. And it was all his fault.

So no matter how much Sonic just wanted to gently hold her and just apologize, whispering that everything would be okay, and he would take care of her from here on out, he couldn't. For Sonic had lost the right to hold her, such a sweet girl, ever again.

But oh, what he wouldn't give to see her _smile_ at him again. To be able to tease her and hear that giggle, that contagious tinkling of joy. To hear her say his name so sweetly, so innocently...

Tears pricked his eyes, but the droplets were soon whisked away by the rush of wind around him. _So much for moving on, blue._ Yeah, so much. How much longer would he still feel guilty and scared? He didn't know if he could take much more, and knew that only a good long talk with her would fix anything.

But the way she'd spat, _"Fine, never better"_ in his face and glared at him coldly let him know she never wanted to see him, think about him, again. Fine, he'd give her what she wanted, even if it was tearing him up inside.

If only it hadn't come to this. If only he could turn back time, to that night, and erase his urges, and if he would have just held her gently, kissed her gently, the way she would have liked...she would have been _so happy_. And know knows what they'd be doing now. Why, maybe they'd be on another date. Ya know, simply holding hands, laughing, teasing, smiling...

A buzzing on his wrist jerked him out of his thoughts. Sonic skidded to a halt and carelessly wiped at his eyes before having to face...

Oh gah, not his little brother. No, not _Tails._ Anyone but - okay, maybe not _anyone,_ but certainly not Tails. Not the little fox that had idolized him and copied him since they'd met. He had tried his hardest to set a good example for him, ever since the little guy had said, _"I want to be just like you, Sonic..."_

Oh, what would he say if he knew? Fear clutched Sonic's heart as he pictured his best buddy turning on him...

"Sonic?"

He sniffed and hoped his eyes weren't too bloodshot. "What's up?" he rasped.

For a second Tails could just gape at his sibling's face in the monitor. Sonic was...crying? Did that mean he already...He'd only seen Sonic shed tears once before this...

"Uh...I need you to come to my workshop."

Oh goody. "Eggman?" he asked almost hopefully. He'd take anything to get his mind off of Amy right now. Anything.

"Just...just come. You'll see."

Hmph. "Okay, be there in a jiffy."

...xxx...

**Okay, about the whole timing thing: I must confess that my knowledge about pregnancy and stuff is limited, so if any of you feel like I'm making a mistake, like a month is too early, please let me know. But the reason I did a month is because I don't think these events would take much longer than that. It was long enough for Amy to find out, yet short enough so they're still in pain. **

**And by the way, if any of my readers has been pregnant or just knows a lot about pregnancy, I could use your help for the coming chapters. I mean, I've done some research but talking to an actual person who's been there would help. My mom would freak out if I asked her too much...  
**

**I realize that this is the perfect couple to write this sort of story about, with Sonic and Amy's personality, so I want to thank Samantha27 for her a-mazing idea. **

** And I...cried while writing the Sonic part. I'm sorry, but I did. I feel like he's slightly OOC, but c'mon the guy's dripping in remorse. Sonic has just been humbled, guys. (It's about time!)  
**

**And yeah, it sucks to be a girl sometimes, so all you fellas feel lucky. **


	5. Tension

**Stendylover, demiparamore, Jacklethekitsune, Samantha27, IHeartSonAmy, GodsSonicGirl, SherryHedgehog, Ghostkid33, SwedenSpeedway, HaosBlossom, kizzie, Amyfan111, Crails123: I really don't have much to say at this point but thanks for your input, info, and support. :) By the way, I listened to How to Save a Life (by The Fray) while writing this, just fyi.  
**

Chapter 5: Tension**  
**

Tails closed his wrist comm on one distressed hedgehog only to turn to another. Amy (or at least someone who looked exactly like her) was sitting off to the side, looking at everything and nothing, crossing and uncrossing her legs, smoothing over the hem of her dress. Okay...so she was obviously nervous. Whatever she had to tell Sonic could be no small matter.

It was strange, though: neither one of them had been acting like themselves lately. The normally bubbly Amy was off by herself, being quiet as if she harbored some dark secret. And Tails hadn't seen her in a Sonic stupor in who knows how long. And Sonic himself? The hedgehog was making himself more and more scarce, and Tails hadn't heard a single witty remark out of him all month. He'd tried to ask him what was up, but Sonic merely shook his head.

Since neither of them had been willing to share, Tails was left with his own conclusions. Something big had happened between them, something deep that they were still reeling from. What could it be? He had a tentative idea, but still couldn't see either of them doing that...

"What did he say?"

Tails turned to Amy. "Uh, he said he'd be here soon."

Amy nodded slightly, and was glad that Tails wasn't normally one to stick his nose in other people's business. Her leg was bouncing from anxiety, and Amy had to cross her legs the other way to try and burn some nervous energy. What was he going to do? Say? Would he stand by her...or leave her again? If only Sonic wasn't so unpredictable...

"He's been acting strange lately." Amy barely heard Tails mutter, but her ears perked up.

"Strange? Sonic?" She was trying to be sarcastic, but Amy really was curious as to Sonic had been.

Tails scratched his head. "Yeah. He hasn't been himself, you know, making jokes, goofing off. He's been serious, quiet...just very unlike Sonic."

Amy blinked in surprise. Could it be he still felt guilty? Could it be it was still affecting him, too, a whole month later? Amy had always imagined Sonic just flowing back into his normal life, since he had no strings attached. But why in the world would he still be hurt? He'd started the whole thing...

_So Sonic does have a heart. Coulda fooled me._

Well, it didn't matter. She was going to let him know just how much he'd hurt her heart.

...xxx...

Sonic paused outside the workshop, surprised at how quickly his breaths came and went. Had running today really taken that much out of him? He let out another big, labored breath in attempt to calm himself down. Tails had called him here for a reason, and Sonic hoped it was just Eggbutt. He lifted a hand to push open the door, but upon hearing a voice within, he froze.

"I really don't know what his problem is, Tails."

Oh gah...that was _Amy_ in there!

It took every ounce of willpower Sonic had to not rush off to the other side of Mobius at that moment. Amy was in there...she had probably asked Tails to call him...and now she wanted to talk. And the way her voice sounded, so quiet, so unlike the cheerful Amy he knew (and...loved)...it certainly wasn't going to be a friendly chat. What could she possibly have to tell him? Did she just want to chew him out? Hmph, as if he didn't feel bad enough already, and now he'd have to face her again.

_Oh, what's the use? _Sonic turned to leave_. I don't...I can't do this anymore. Me and Amy...it was over before it began. My bad, tough luck. Let's move on, Ames, please!  
_

_Sonic, you can't run now. Talking with her will be the only way you can heal anything._

Could his heart and her heart...could they even be healed at this point? Was it possible? Another pelt of fear hit Sonic, but he swallowed it.

_No. I have to grow up and act like a man now, take responsibility for once. I owe it to her, at the very least, to see what she wants. I'll accept it, whatever she gives. _

Letting out another deep breath, Sonic slammed to the door open and entered. He didn't dare look at Amy, only letting his eyes drift to her wilted figure for a split second, though he felt her gaze on him the whole time. Tails merely blinked at him.

"Hey. What's up? Ya needed something?" Sonic asked Tails, but the fox merely turned his gaze to Amy.

Well, crap, now he _had _to look at her. Sonic slowly turned to Amy, expecting anger, pure hatred, coldness...anything but that dull, lifeless, unreadable expression tugging at her pretty features. The two just _stared_ at each other for a whole minute, the tension in the air an inch thick. Sonic wanted so badly to smile at her, do something, but he had never felt more uncomfortable in his life. Never felt like he totally deserved everything she could ever do or say to him.

"Tails, could you leave us?" Amy requested, her emerald green eyes still piercing Sonic's soul.

The fox shrugged and left without a word, although it was like they were alone already. He sighed and turned off his security monitor on that room, killing his curiosity knowing the two needed privacy.

Sonic finally blinked, but that millisecond of relief from Amy's intense stare didn't help an inch. _Are you gonna say anything? If not, what do you want me to say? You brought us here...do you just wanna talk? Would you like to forgive me? I'm sorry, Amy, but do you know that I'm still hurting from my mistake? Please, please, just smile at me, let me hold you and you can cry ALL you want on my shoulder. I really don't mind. Really. You can hammer me, too. Whatever you want, Amy, I'll take it, I deserve it. Just please...please don't keep staring at me, so lifelessly. Please, it's tearing me up, please Amy, just let me comfort you...let me know what I can do..._and I'll do it.

Amy broke the stare and heard Sonic sigh. Her eyes turned to his shoes then up his legs, his chest, and finally back to his eyes. Wait. Was he...no. It was just the weird lighting in the workshop. Either way, his eyes still looked dull. Unreadable. Was he just annoyed at being bothered right now? Was he just waiting for her to say something? Oh Sonic, where to start? Half of her wanted to hammer the crap out of him, the other half wanted to smother him in a hug and start sobbing on his shoulder. But what words did she have for him?

"Amy."

She glanced down at his lips. Were they quivering? His voice certainly was. It wasn't the typical cocky, cool, relaxed, confident Sonic voice.

"How have you been the past month?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, wondering how he'd gotten the audacity to ask her... "Wonderful, Sonic. Great. Just... puking my guts out, crying my eyes out, can't sleep, can't eat, though I've been extremely hungry, my heart has been torn and ripped out and trampled on, my hopes and dreams have been shattered, yet I'm still thinking of and and wanting YOU! You who used me and played me just like a toy...why do you ask!" she spat at him.

Sonic closed his eyes as her acid laced words tore at his heart. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean for this to happen. If I could go back and change-"

"Oh yes, I'm sure you _would_! You didn't enjoy that one_ bit_ did you?"

Sonic had absolutely nothing to say. He'd let her get it out.

"Oh, I'm sure you loved it, just get your little thrill, then run away, leaving me to deal with it while you move on unaffected. You love being the guy, don't you? So you can just screw me and get away with it, huh? I should have known you never cared about me, never loved me, just wanted my body. Don't you know I've been crying myself to sleep all night every night, wishing you'd hold me, but knowing that you'd do just do it again?"

Sonic had to turn away, he couldn't let her see him cry. As long as he could remember, Sonic had always wanted to be strong for her, and he couldn't break down now, he had to take his penance like a man, let her get it out...

Amy saw him turn away, but she didn't care. It was high time he started suffering along with her.

"Well, Sonic, not all of us can just_ run_ from our problems. There are these little things called consequences, all decisions have them. You should know that what we did has it's own _unique_ consequences..."

His stomach dropped to his feet at that last sentence, and Sonic still couldn't look at her, but his triangular ears swiveled in her direction. Could it be...? Part of his mind had warned this might have happened, but he'd just shrugged it off, assuring himself that it wasn't likely after just one time. He was naive.

Amy took a deep breath. "Yes, Sonic. I..." she had to pause, for tears had flooded her own eyes, and the anxiety of what Sonic would say kept eating at her. But...he had to know. For the hundredth time that week, tears were turning her muzzle into a waterfall.

"I'm pregnant."

Everything stopped.

The ticking of the clock, the hum of some machine, maybe even the beating of his heart. Time itself seemed to have screeched to a halt for Sonic.

Amy was pregnant. By him. He was going to be a daddy.

Yes, if he'd wanted to move on now, just leave it in the dust like he could with so many other things...he couldn't. For now...there was a living connection between them. Now, he and Amy would be forever intertwined in the form of that baby hedgehog growing in her uterus right now. A baby that was half him, half her, and the overflow of their mistake. His mistake.

_Don't look at her stomach, don't look at her stomach_...he did. It wasn't bulging out a bit, but what did he expect?

He turned his eyes up to meet hers, wincing at seeing that she was crying, too. She looked so scared, and Sonic realized how afraid she must have been of what he would say, what he would do, how he would react...for a moment Sonic just stared right back at her, aware she was watching his every breath. Sonic was afraid of reacting negatively and hurting her even more. He desperately wanted to just take her in his arms and comfort her...but wouldn't she just pull away at his touch? What could he say now?

His silence was absolutely killing Amy. Well, he didn't just run off...but _Ooooh, Sonic will you do something besides just stare? Will you just hold me, tell me you're going to be there and that I don't have to face this alone?_

"Amy."

Sonic took a step towards her, almost involuntarily. His need to comfort her was getting the better of him. The girl turned from his gaze down once again to his shoes, watching the sneakers slowly get closer and closer to her own boots. But she couldn't take it anymore.

"OH Sonic!" she whimpered and then lunged at him, not caring what he did at this point. Amy crushed Sonic in a tight hug, letting her many tears soak his fur. "Sonic...I'm just so scared and I don't know what you would say...I thought you'd leave me, but-"

"Sh..." Sonic soothed and raised his arms to rub her back. "It's okay, Amy. Everything's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. I _promise_."

Amy continued whimpering, but let his arms comfort her.

"Amy...do you know how this month has been for me, knowing that I hurt you like this? I haven't been able to do anything, I've just been so weighed down with guilt, knowing that all this was my fault, that I hurt you terribly and worse than ever before. I hated myself, hated what I did to you. Hated how I had to avoid you all this time, but knew I'd just break your heart more if I tried to help...but you don't know how much I just wanted to tell you sorry, just hold you, just do whatever you wanted. I thought you never wanted to see me again, so I didn't..."

He stopped, realizing he was babbling, and just held Amy close to him, trying to loan her any lingering strength he had.

"Amy...for the millionth time, I'm so sorry. But...I'm not going to let you face this alone, okay? I'm going to be here for you, to take care of you from here on out. You _and_ our baby."

His words may not have helped her tears, but they slowly glued back some of her heart. Amy clutched his back quills, trying to absorb his strength.

"So you've been wanting me all this time?" she choked.

"Amy, you have no idea how I just wanted to hold you, like I am now, and whisper that everything was going to be all right. That I will let nothing, absolutely nothing hurt you ever again if I can help it. And I won't."

So. He was sincere. He didn't hate her, hadn't just disregarded her feelings. Sonic was going to be there for her...she'd heard him. And nothing, absolutely nothing, could make her feel better.

Amy nuzzled into his shoulder. "Thanks, Sonic. I...forgive you."

It was amazing how those five words could take such a load off of Amy's soul, but they did. It was just a sweet release, to just give up all that pent up hatred and bitterness that she'd kept for so long. In fact, Amy hadn't felt this good since Sonic had agreed to go out for the first time a month ago. But now, it was even better than that, because she knew he'd learned his lesson.

And as she held onto his back quills, feeling his strong hands soothing her back, Amy couldn't help but feel that this pregnancy might have been the only thing that could bring them together again. So she was glad for it, and felt a twinge of excitement, at the thought that she was actually carrying Sonic's baby. She wished it could could have come under better circumstances...but it was already done. Things were right now. Sonic was here, promising (and not shallowly) that he wouldn't leave her.

And, maybe he was imagining it, but as Sonic held Amy, he couldn't help but maybe, just maybe, feel a slight kick against his lower abs.

...xxx...

**Ah, finally a heartwarming chapter. :'') It goes without saying that I cried while writing this, but most of it was happy tears. Yay, so now they're good. But what about Amy's pregnancy? How can these two take care of a little one? What will the others say? And most importantly: what gender is the baby? Still some questions, this sucker isn't done just yet...But either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)  
**


	6. Anxiety

**Alyssacookie, Rugtugba, IHeartSonAmy, Darkfiredolphin, Samantha27, Jacklethekitsune, Stendylover, Ember113, I White Raven I, whoaparamore, Crails123, Ketsueki beri, 01sonamy01, SwedenSpeedway: Ah, glad you're all happy Sonic and Amy have made up. So am I. :) Thanks for all your support, and I enjoyed your guesses about the baby and such. Just know I have it all under control. That being said...I had a little _fun_ with this chapter, with some...jokes. It's about time, huh? Enjoy, guys and gals.**

...xxx...**  
**

Chapter 6: Anxiety

...xxx...

Wait.

That was all that was left to do in Sonic's eyes. Well, maybe not exactly. He knew that there was some things he and Amy would have to work out and buy, but this hedgehog knew that the next few months would be spent in anticipation, if not anxiety. Sonic was anxious to see his kid, and getting used to the idea of a miniature Sonic running around. Or maybe a miniture Amy. Either way, a son or daughter...Sonic knew he'd be happy with whatever.

Happy. Yeah, he was happy. Maybe part of him didn't really want to have a kid and the enormous responsibility that went with one, and he was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea, but he was happy, overall. And if he wasn't, than at least Amy was. The girl had actually smiled today, and when she had, Sonic felt like he was 15 again by the way his heart leaped. And if Amy was happy, then how could Sonic not be? Her joy was simply contagious.

Right now she was smiling softly and staring up at the ceiling on the _way _other end of the couch from him. Sonic couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked just then...but he forced the thought away, knowing how much trouble he'd gotten into last time. Sonic really had no idea of how their relationship would go from here on out, but he did know that he wasn't going to leave her now. He was going to stand by her, protect her, whatever. And there was something stirring deep inside his soul. Something deeper than just the lust he'd felt earlier. Something more...permanent.

Well, whatever their relationship ended up being, this girl and the baby she carried were now_ his, _and if anyone tried to hurt either of them...

Amy turned her eyes from the ceiling across the couch to Sonic. The father of her child. Yes...it really was going to happen. Now that she knew she'd have at least one advocate, Amy was letting herself fall in love with the idea of being a mommy. Her maternal urges were really kicking in, and Amy wanted to have a little one to hold and play with and teach. She really couldn't wait.

After popping another dill-pickle flavored cashew in her mouth (who knew they could be so amazing?), Amy smiled at Sonic, who returned it. She was a little surprised at him, honestly. Sonic had agreed without warning to help her raise the kid. Maybe he'd grown up, who knew. Or maybe he had no idea how much work it'd be.

Amy offered him the can, but Sonic just shook his head.

"I'll let you have your own cravings," he joked.

Amy smiled again, but something was eating her. "Sonic...what do you think the others will say?" They'd called them all here so that they could announce the big news, and Amy was anxious to see everyone's reactions.

Sonic shrugged. "They'll say what they will. Nothin' we can do about that. Don't be worried, though. You know Tails and Cream won't turn on you. If the others do...you still have me."

He winked at her, and Amy's heart fluttered, though she really didn't want it to. Amy really didn't want to fall for Sonic more than she already had.

"Thanks. So you're really not going to turn on me when the going gets tough?"

Sonic frowned. Maybe he totally deserved her skepticism, but it still hurt a little. "Nope. You are now completely stuck with me. Whether you like it or not."

_I do like it. _Amy smiled again, glad for Sonic's lightheartedness. She knew he was trying to make her feel better.

Her doorbell rang at that moment, and Amy was about to spring up but Sonic was already at the door. She stared at him, amazed but thankful.

"Hey Cream...little bro."

The two preteens gaped at him with wide eyes. It hurt Sonic a little to think that they viewed him as a sort of villain, especially since he'd tried his hardest to be a role model to them. Amy had told him that Cream already knew, but Tails...had Cream told him? No, the little genius must have figured it out.

Sonic swallowed and stepped back to let them in, trying to catch Tails' eye, but the fox shifted his focus onto Amy.

"Amy..." Cream said softly and made her way over to the side of the couch next to the yawning pink hedgehog.

"Hi Cream." Amy smiled reassuringly, but the fear and confusion in the rabbit's eyes was unmistakable.

"Momma said she'd be over later, once she ran some errands."

"Miss Vanilla's coming, too?" Amy repeated.

Cream nodded, and then her eyes drifted down to Amy's stomach, trying to trace out the baby if she could.

"Here sit down," Amy offered and scooted over a little. The rabbit obliged.

Amy then turned her attention to one scared-looking Tails. She'd never considered how much this would affect him, too. "Go ahead and sit, Tails."

He blinked and then slowly took a solitary seat far away from Sonic, feeling like he'd been betrayed.

Awkward silence filled the air, and Sonic took it upon himself to fix that. Unfortunately, "So...", was all he could come up with at the moment.

Luckily the next guest arrived. Sonic once again raced for the door, swinging it open to reveal a very disgruntled hedgehog and an irate bat. He attempted a grin.

"Hi guys!"

His cheeriness did nothing for either of them. Rouge narrowed her eyes and simply brushed past him, and Shadow just grunted and followed. His grin melted, but a Sonic merely shrugged and was about to go back inside when a fuming echidna came into view a little ways up Amy's street.

"All I'm saying is this had better be good," Knuckles growled when he entered.

Rouge sneered at him. "Save it, Knucklehead."

The echidna huffed in reply. "If the Master Emerald is gone-"

"I'll help you get it back, now shut up!"

Sonic and Amy both winced and looked at each other. He was now sitting closer to her with just Cream wedged between them.

"Don't waste my time, Sonic," Shadow suddenly rasped. "I'm not here to go on one of your group picnics. Tell us why you've brought us here."

He swallowed and eyed each one of them before speaking.

"Well..." his eyes drifted over to Amy, and she smiled softly at him. He reached across Cream to take her hand. "Amy's...pregnant."

It was only because of his speed that Sonic was able to catch everyone's reactions: Tails closing his eyes, Knuckles' jaw hitting the floor, Rouge glaring at him, Cream frowning, even Shadow's non reaction.

"Wait, what?" Knuckles blinked, dumbfounded. "Amy's..." His indigo eyes ping-ponged between Sonic and Amy. "Wha...who's the dad?"

It would be impossible to say who gave him a more icy stare: Rouge, Amy, or Sonic.

"Who do ya think, you idiot?" Rouge spat.

His jaw was still slack, but he turned to the blue hedgehog. "_Sonic_? You fu-"

"Yes," Sonic said quickly before Knuckles could finish that and scar Tails and Cream more than they already were. "Amy and I are going to be parents."

Silence. Tails was still studying the back of his eyelids, Knuckles was still shocked, and Shadow hadn't moved an inch. Rouge crossed her arms.

"So you're owning up, Big Blue? I must say I'm impressed. So you two are keeping it?"

Amy scowled. "Of course! That's not even an option!"

Rouge shrugged. "Okay. It'll be awful tough to raise a kid at your ages."

"No! It's my baby and I'm keeping it!" Amy fiercely insisted.

"No one is going to take it from us," Sonic agreed.

The bat shrugged again. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Amy scowled deeper, but Sonic squeezed her hand to reassure.

"Can't say I'm surprised, faker," Shadow said coldly. "You and your urges. But I don't have time to listen to your support group."

Sonic had nothing to say to the darker hedgehog, and no one was surprised when he pulled out his Chaos Emerald and disappeared.

Sonic shook his head and smiled a little, for Amy's sake. "He's probably just jealous because he can't have kids."

"Oh, I'm quite sure he can, actually," Rouge said casually, still looking at her nails.

As if it could get more awkward in the room.

"You got your own secret, Rouge?" Knuckles jeered.

"You jealous, Knuckie?" She said as sweetly as Rouge ever could be.

He turned red, but looked away.

Rouge smirked. "But don't worry, I actually know how to use protection."

Yep, it certainly could get more awkward. The only one who wasn't deep red at that point was Cream, who had no idea what they were talking about.

_"Any-way_..." Sonic said, trying to shake off his bright red face. He'd never been more embarrassed in his life.

"So where are you two going to live now?" Rouge asked, who wasn't a bit phased by their discussion.

"Ah...we're still working that out," Amy admitted. "We're thinking of Sonic moving in with me."

"The right thing to do," Knuckles said. "So I guess you two...are happy?"

Sonic nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

Rouge raised an eyebrow at him. For some reason, she found that a little hard to believe.

Knuckles stood up. "Well, good luck to both of you. You need me, you know where to find me."

"In front of your Emerald?" Sonic joked.

Knuckles nodded and smirked a little as he headed towards the door. "See you two later."

"Hey, uh, Knux?"

He turned.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Rouge then muttered some excuse about catching up with Shadow and left, leaving Sonic and Amy alone with Tails and Cream. Sonic turned to Tails, glad to see his eyes now visible, though not pleased at their rather dull expression. Sonic felt about as guilty right then as he had with Amy earlier. With a quick glance at Amy and seeing her slightly nod approval, Sonic jumped from the couch and approached his little brother.

"Hey Tails, how you holding up?"

The fox shook his head slightly. Sonic frowned and knelt a little, lowering his voice so the two girls couldn't hear. "Hey, I'm sorry for letting you down, man. But...I'm not perfect, okay? But this is why you have a big brother, so I can make all the mistakes, and you can learn from them."

Tails still remained silent and stared at Sonic, not believing...not wanting to let himself believe that. Sonic had always been an ideal for him, a mentor, and to think that he could mess up this big...it was a little earth shattering. If Sonic could blow it...then who's to say what _he_ could end up doing? Tails was now facing reality that no one, not even the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog, was perfect. It was certainly a big step for him.

_Sonic is right. He's not perfect. I should have known that._

"At least, you_ better_ learn from them," Sonic said and tilted his head a little playfully, and Tails couldn't help but smile. At least the old, joking Sonic was back.

"But in the meantime...you're becoming an uncle, okay? Isn't that a little exciting?"

Tails let a smile curve up his muzzle. "I guess, Sonic."

"You guess? Is that all you can do for me? Just guess?"

Tails rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Okay, Sonic...I just...it's all so.._.fast_."

"Me? Fast? _Never_." Sonic's eyes glinted with teasing. "Thanks, buddy."

Tails rolled his eyes again, but when he watched Sonic head back to check on the girls who were having a similar talk, he couldn't help but realize, from this discussion and how the hedgehog had practically raised Tails himself, that Sonic would make a good father after all.

The doorbell rang again, and Sonic was up in a flash to open it.

"Miss Vanilla?"

The older rabbit smiled at the soon-to-be father, who blinked in response.

"Uh, what's in all those bags?" he asked a little nervously.

"Oh, just some things you're going to need to learn."

"Learn?" Sonic echoed.

"Yes. Would you be a dear and help me with them?"

Sonic frowned a little but obliged and helped her carry them in. Cream's mother then entered Amy's house and sat down across from her daughter and the parents.

"I must first say I am a little disappointed in both of you. You two should have known better, should have known not to put yourself in that type of a situation. But I also must say that I am also proud, proud that you are choosing to accept your responsibility and proud that you are doing the right thing by keeping the baby and staying together and supporting each other. So I would like to say that I will be here to support both of you as well, and any questions you have or any help you need, just ask, okay dearies?"

"Thank you, Miss Vanilla," Amy said politely. "but..." her green eyes drifted over the bags.

The rabbit just smiled. "This is going to be your first lesson."

"Lesson?" Sonic echoed.

"Yes. Today you will learn the all important skill of how to change a diaper."

...xxx...

**I would like to say this was my favorite chapter, but alas, the coming ones I think will be even better. *squeals* Hope you all liked the reactions and the humor (although a little inappropriate...) but c'mon, it's Rouge. :) The Tails and Sonic talk was simply a must (as well as the Amy and Cream one), as I think it'd affect Tails and Cream more than anyone else because of the role model states Sonic and Amy are in. And Vanilla will make sure the child is taken care of.**


	7. Anticipation

**rugtugba, IHeartSonAmy, Samantha27, Jacklethekitsue, whoaparamore, darkfiredolphin, Amyfan111, SherryBlossom, IWhite RavenI, Ziggy7332, Bullet Nick, Stendylover, kizziefoshnizzie, Alyssacookie, Ghostkid33: The humor was absolutely necessary, after all I put you guys through so far. :) Yeah, I made everyone take it well...but what else would they do? Be mean and call names? Turn their backs? C'mon...maybe I've just had enough drama.  
**

** I really hope you all like this chapter, a lot of research and stuff went into it (who am I kidding, I just wrote it!) If anything seems inaccurate, I do apologize, but I don't know much about this process. Oh, and know that Samantha27 came up with a lot of the ideas in this chapter. Enjoy, buoys and gulls... **

...xxx...

Chapter 7: Anticipation

...xxx...

"So are you feeling better today, Ames?"

The expectant mother nodded and lifted her hands from where they'd been resting on her belly. The first trimester was drawing to a close. Amy had asked tons upon tons of questions to Vanilla over the past month, and was eternally grateful to the rabbit for her patience and answers. Vanilla was truly a godsend, and Amy knew she'd be totally lost without her. Her, along with Cream, who was slowly beginning to understand and forgive Amy, though the pink hedgehog knew that their friendship wouldn't be the same anymore, as Amy had lost her innocence already. And Rouge? The bat was actually being a little nicer to her. It seemed everyone was, even Knuckles. Maybe it was just pity and fake, cheery, smoothed over politeness...but what could Amy do at this point? Her and Sonic had already done what they did, there was no going back now.

And then there was Sonic. He had been coming over to check on her every day, helping and doing whatever she asked him to. Amy found herself more and more surprised at him. Right now, however, he had an expression on his face she hadn't seen in a long time. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was strangely familiar.

"You know, Amy, the next few months, and.._.years_, are gonna be really stressful."

Amy nodded, signaling him to continue.

"So I've been thinking." The expression on his face deepened, and Amy tilted her head, trying to make it out. Bashfulness, maybe?

"While you're feeling a little better, and just to relax and have some uh, fun, you know, be a normal teen for a while before you start growing up and have to take care of a baby and don't want to do anything-"

Amy raised her eyebrow. Was he ever going to spit it out? And why did he look so nervous? "What are you trying to say?"

Sonic swallowed. "Just...uh, you know, wondering if you wanna...go on...a date. Or somethin'."

Amy blinked. A...date?

"I mean _- I mean,_ no pressure, if you _don't wanna,_ I _understand_, no pressure_ at all_, I just...to make up for - I felt _bad_, just to have fun..."

Sonic stopped, realizing just how much of an idiot he must have sounded, and looked away. He was blushing like mad and fully aware that he shouldn't have brought up such a delicate subject. Why, the girl still had scars from their first one, literally. He was about to just change the subject when he heard something he hadn't heard in who knows how long.

Amy's giggle.

A little scared, Sonic slowly turned his eyes up to meet hers, surprised at how much they were shining. He hadn't seen her this happy _since..._

"Oh Sonic..." Amy raised her arms to pull Sonic into an embrace, the guy noticing her growing abdomen pushing against his. "You are so..." she giggled. "Funny."

Sonic swallowed nervously. "So...uh, is that a yes?"

"Sonic, I'd _love_ to go on a date with you." Amy raised her hands to play with his quills.

Sonic let out a sigh of relief. He'd been so worried that she might never want to go out with him again...and he wouldn't blame her.

"Good. I just...thought you might want to have some fun before you start showing too much and have to take care of a baby... and uh, to make up for what I did," he said sheepishly.

Amy giggled again. "Sonic...you're so adorable."

"Heh," was all Sonic could muster from that comment. "So you still...like me, after all this?"

She released the hedgehog and faced him, so their noses were now only inches apart. Amy was amazed that after all they'd been through together, Sonic would still be bashful about asking her on a date. All she wanted to do right then was kiss him, but something deep in her heart said she shouldn't, not yet, so all Amy did was look deeply into his eyes.

"_Sonic_...I said that I forgave you," she said softly. "And forgiveness...is for forever. It means I'm not holding it against you anymore. And yes, I still like you. You've been nothing but supportive of me and you're the father of my baby."

Sonic blinked at her, impressed and for some reason...proud of her. His heart fluttered, too, when Amy leaned forward and gently nuzzled his nose. The hedgehogs exchanged smiles, and Sonic desperately wanted to kiss the girl right then. But when he turned his nose away a little, Amy turned the other way, and their lips brushed lightly. Sonic was afraid of moving and ruining it, but Amy took over and deepened the kiss, though she didn't prolong it and pulled back after a few seconds. The two locked eyes in a daze, and then Amy giggled.

"Thanks, Amy," Sonic breathed, amazed that such a simple kiss could have such an effect on him.

"No, Sonic,_ thank you_."

And then the two soon-to-be teen parents took hands and were off on a normal, _proper_ date, ready to have a little normal fun and just enjoy each other's presence before they had bigger responsibilities to deal with.

...xxxx...

"Are you nervous?"

Amy gave Sonic a playful glance. "No, silly. If anything, I'm excited." She was practically bouncing up and down, actually.

Sonic put a hand on her knee. "Calm down there, Amy. Don't want you to hurt junior."

She pouted. "Oh Sonic, you can't tell me you're not at least a little excited."

"Trust me, Ames, I am. I just...don't like waiting rooms," Sonic confessed and frowned a little as he surveyed the room. Across from them was a very scared looking young female chipmunk. He smiled at her, but she looked away. "I don't like waiting in general."

Amy smirked. "I've noticed."

Sonic rolled his eyes, but he knew he deserved that one. His eyes then drifted down to her now very conspicuous belly. Now starting her 20th week, Amy's abdomen had been growing steadily over the past month. Of course, the couple had been watching it closely, both imagining the little one growing away in there. Amy never thought she could get so excited over a couple of gained pounds before.

Amy suddenly gasped, and reached for her stomach.

"He's kicking again?"

Amy tilted her head. "You really want a son, don't you?"

"No-"

"Then why do you keep saying 'he'?"

"I dunno," Sonic said defensively. "It's just by default. Would you rather I said, 'it'?"

Amy laughed. "It doesn't matter. We'll find out soon enough."

"Not quite soon enough," Sonic muttered.

Amy was about to protest when she felt another kick. "Jeez," she muttered. "Sonic, I am now quite sure this is your child, because she will not _stay still_!"

"Ha!" Sonic pointed at her. "You said she. You want a girl." He grinned triumphantly.

Amy wilted a little. "Yeah...I guess I do want a girl. But I'll be happy either way."

"Me too, Ames. As long as he or she is healthy."

He gave Amy a silly grin, and she returned it before looking back down at her belly. The whole thing was still a miracle to her, to think that something was growing inside of her. Something alive, that would belong to her. And Sonic.

"Amy Rose?"

Sonic was up in an instant. "That's us!" He pulled Amy to her feet and tried not to drag the girl over to their squirrel doctor.

Dr. Angel smiled at them kindly. "How are you two doing today?"

"Excited," Sonic said honestly as he gripped Amy's hand and led her down the hall after the doctor.

"That's wonderful. They say this is the most exciting part of the whole business, you know. Finding out the gender, getting to pick names..."

Amy nodded, and felt her stomach start twisting into knots. Luckily Sonic was holding onto her hand, or else she might have lost her way. Too many thoughts, wonders, even fears were flooding her mind at that time, and she was glad Sonic was busy conversing with the doctor. _Ooooh...what if they find out something's wrong with her? Him? What if..._

"Ames?"

She blinked at Sonic's concerned expression. "You holdin' up?"

"Yeah, I just..." She surveyed both of them. "I'm a little nervous," she admitted.

"Understandable," Dr. Angel said. "But don't worry, honey, everything's been great so far. I know this is your first ultrasound, but there's nothing to be-"

"I know!" Amy snapped, but instantly regretted it, and her countenance softened. "Sorry."

Sonic squeezed her hand. " 'S okay."

Amy nodded and then entered the room, taking the designated seat. Sonic sat next to her and smiled reassuringly as he held Amy's hand, knowing this might be a little nerve wracking for her.

"Hey," he said while Dr. Angel was setting up the ultrasound. "We'll finally end the argument, huh? We're gonna find out who was right. I'm guessing it was you."

Amy gave him a soft smile and then turned her attention up to the monitor. Dr. Angel had gotten the image up, and the hedgehog couple was now focusing intently on it, but neither of them could make heads or tails of the blobs floating around on the screen. Sonic bit his lip, but trusted that the doctor knew what she was doing.

"Hmmm," she mused.

"What is it?" Sonic asked, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Very interesting," was all the doctor said, and continued to manipulate the images. She paused a few times, biting her lip in concentration.

"What do you see?" Amy asked, for she saw nothing amidst the light and dark blobs and swirls.

Dr. Angel hesitated. "It appears...well, I don't want to be too hasty...but it looks like you may have a daughter."

Sonic and Amy locked eyes at that moment, butterflies racing through both of them. A daughter. For some reason, a little disappointment flooded Sonic's heart, but he shrugged it off. A girl. A cute, little baby girl. She would look so much like her mother. Sonic found a grin growing up his muzzle as he pictured her growing up, and all the things he would teach her, show her-

A loud squeal suddenly broke Sonic's thoughts and his knuckles were being crushed by Amy's strong hand.

"Wait, are you sure? Are you _sure?_" Amy was squealing like crazy.

The doctor must have told her something else, Sonic realized. "What'd I miss?"

Dr. Angel smiled at him. "I didn't see it at first...but it appears you two are going to have twins."

Sonic's jaw dropped. _"Twins?" _

The squirrel nodded. "Yes. You shouldn't be surprised, though, as it's not uncommon for hedgehogs to have 3 or even 4 at a time. Twins are actually fairly normal, and account for about half of all hedgehog pregnancies."

Neither Sonic nor Amy had heard any of that, though, for they were both still reeling from the knowledge that Amy was carrying not just one baby...but _two. _

"Twins?" Sonic echoed, straining his eyes to see both of them. His kid_s_.

The doctor smiled kindly. "Yes." She manipulated the image again, now showing the two distinct fetuses. "See?"

Amy blinked, though she found she was grinning. "What...gender is the other one?" she asked, unmistakable excitement lacing her words.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Dr. Angel admitted. "It appears you do have at least one girl, though."

"Twins..." Sonic muttered again, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"OH Sonic, this is SO exciting! We're gonna have two kids!" Amy squealed.

The blue hedgehog, though, was slightly less thrilled. Two kids? Two?

"Well, well, well," Dr. Angel suddenly said. "Now I'm positive the other one's a boy."

Another squeal pelted Sonic's ears, but he blinked in surprise. So. He was getting a son, after all. There would be a little miniature Sonic running around, following in his daddy's footsteps. But still...two kids? As he locked eyes with Amy and saw how happy she was, though Sonic couldn't help but smile softly at her. Her joy was unmistakable and contagious.

...xxx...

"Now what do we do?" Sonic asked as they were leaving the doctor's office.

"Oh, Sonic as if you have to ask! We're going shopping!"

"Shopping?" he echoed.

"YES!" Amy squealed again. "For clothes, and shoes, and food, and diapers, and paint for the new room, and two cribs, and -" she paused at Sonic's overwhelmed and blank expression.

Amy gapsed a little, as she realized that there was a possibility that Sonic could bail on her, right here, right now, knowing that they'd now have double the trouble and responsibility.

"Sonic, don't fade on me," she said softly, not realizing she'd said her thought aloud.

"I..." he blinked. "I'm sorry." He straightened himself. "I just...twins..."

"I know," Amy said quickly. "But...we can handle that, right? I mean, Dr. Angel said it was perfectly normal, and we have the others to help..."

Sonic studied her kelly green eyes, suddenly ashamed of himself. Amy had been so happy, and here he was nervous and probably ruining it for her. He let himself grin. "You're right."

Amy tilted her head, still not buying it. Sonic saw her skepticism and cursed himself.

"Amy." He squeezed her hand. "I made you a promise that I wasn't going to leave you. That wasn't conditional, okay? I'm still not going anywhere. You're still stuck with me. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

The pink hedgehog had to smile at him, amazed that he could make her feel better just by being...Sonic. She also realized he'd passed yet another test. If he was going to stay by her side now...then she would have no more fears.

"Thanks."

He winked. "No prob. Well, we better get to all that shopping you were talking about if we're gonna have to buy for two kids now."

...xxx...

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Sonic asked Amy as the two were setting up the new baby room in Amy's house. They decided on painting half of the room pink and the other half blue, to match not only the different genders of the twins, but the colors of the parents as well.

"Is that honestly a question, Sonic?" Amy teased him. "I've been thinking of names for our kids for years."

Sonic had to turn away to hide the deep red blush that had suddenly exploded on his muzzle. _Jeez_..."Well, I guess that makes it easier, then."

"Yeah," Amy sighed and had to take a seat on the ground, for her exhaustion was catching up with her after the long shopping trip. She readjusted herself, but couldn't find a comfortable position and gave up.

Sonic saw her sit down. "You wanna chair?"

Amy nodded, and Sonic ran to grab two upholstered chairs before continuing working. "Well, shoot 'em at me."

Amy sat down on the comfy chair and mused for a minute. "Why don't we do the girl first?"

"Yeah, sure, because I already have the perfect name for the boy."

"What is it?" Amy asked curiously.

Sonic smirked at her. "Nope, we're picking the girl first. But..." he deepened his smirk and set down his paintbrush to go and sit by her on the other chair. Amy glanced at him curiously, but then to her utter shock Sonic leaned across her and rested his head on her swollen belly.

"Son-ic..." she said, unable to fight her blush.

Sonic chuckled and turned his eyes up to look at her. "I just wanted to hear the twins' opinion on our names."

Amy blinked, but had to smile at his quirkiness. Besides, he looked so cute with his head resting on her stomach, one of his hears tilted against her to listen to his kids. One of the babies gave a swift kick, and Amy gasped, as did Sonic.

"Whoa, those are strong little hedgehogs," Sonic said, feeling a little proud. "Does it always feel like that?"

Amy nodded, but couldn't respond after yet another kick.

"Oh, I think they're saying, 'hurry up, we want names'," Sonic joked.

Amy giggled. "Okay...how about...Lily?"

"No."

Amy frowned, for that had been her favorite one. "Okay...Misty?"

A pause. "No."

"Roxanne?"

"No."

"Cutie pie?"

A pause. "Seriously Ames?"

"Just making sure you were actually_ listening_."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Go on, but you know they've both been silent."

Amy nodded. "How about Sarah?"

Sonic crinkled his nose. "It's so...bland. I want a name with some...juice."

"_Juice_?"

"Yeah, that's like, cool and junk. Go on, Amy."

She tilted her head, trying to capitalize on any info (no matter how odd) that he'd given her. She had no idea that Sonic would be this picky. "What about...Sierra?"

A pause. "Sierra..." Sonic tested the name in in his mouth. "Sierra...I like it."

Amy beamed. "You like it?"

"Yeah. Sierra...it's pretty, but also strong. Like you, Amy."

She blushed at his compliment, and another swift kick seemed to confirm the name.

"I think she likes it, too," Sonic said and smiled.

Amy nodded. Sierra. It fit. "That may have been her brother, though, wanting his own name."

Sonic chuckled. "Well, I got the perfect one for the little guy."

"Okay."

The blue hedgehog lifted his head and grinned cockily. "Sonic Jr."

"NO!" Amy exploded. "No, we are_ not_ naming him after you!"

Sonic's ears drooped. "Why not?"

"I want to be able to call him and give him a name that's all his own, Sonic," Amy insisted. "Besides, one Sonic is more than _enough_ to handle."

Sonic chuckled again and scratched his head before resting it on Amy's abdomen. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So any other ideas?"

"Hey, you're the one that said you had names picked out for years," Sonic pointed out.

"True. Okay...um, Flash?"

"No. Too...common."

Amy had to swallow to keep from losing her temper and patience. "Do you know anyone named Flash, Sonic?"

"No, but...I just don't like it."

Amy sighed. "Okay...um-"

"OH!" Sonic suddenly yelled and sat upright. "I got the perfect one!"

Amy raised her eyebrow. "Well?"

"Chase."

Two strong kicks in Amy's tummy prevented her from answering right away. "Chase." She nodded. "Sonic that's _perfect_!" she squealed.

"I know," Sonic said cockily and leaned back in his chair, very pleased with himself. "Sierra and Chase. I like them, don't you Ames?"

She nodded.

"Well, that's a good thing done," Sonic said and stood back up to continue painting. Amy remained sitting, musing over the names, and deciding she liked them very much.

"Sonic, what colors do you think they'll be?"

The cobalt hedgehog shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe like a light purple or a light blue. Or maybe they'll both be blue, or both pink."

"Wouldn't that be funny if Chase was pink?" Amy joked.

Sonic winced. "I sure hope not. Although I really don't mind the color pink," he said, holding up his paintbrush for emphasis. "But only when it's on you, Ames."

Amy's muzzle blended into her fur, turning more of herself the color in question. "Well, I happen to like the color blue," Amy said as she stood up.

Seeing her movement, Sonic was in front of her in a second, looking deeply into her lovely emerald eyes.

Amy wanted to lean forward and kiss him, but found with her new weight and swollen tummy, couldn't. Luckily, though, Sonic saw her desire and leaned across her belly to kiss her himself, symbolizing that there was nothing he wouldn't do or reach across to bridge the gap between them and make her feel better.

...xxx...

**And this is my favorite chapter of the story so far. :D  
**

**Once again, I apologize if any of this is inaccurate. And for those of you wondering where they'll get the money: Sonic is a world-wide hero, he's probably paid by the government for stopping Eggman all those times, or at the very least gets endorsements like an athlete would. :P So don't be hatin' on that aspect.  
**

**And the story behind the story: In my own arrogance and ignorance, I went ahead and picked out everything about the baby. I wanted a boy, and so I picked the name and looks and everything. But I didn't consider what Samantha27 wanted (stupid me!), so when she PMed me and said she wanted a girl, I felt totally bad and guilty. So it hurt me a little and I felt bad, for I already had planned out everything and became very attached to their imaginary kid (I'm weird, okay?), but yet this was Samantha27's story, so I knew I'd have to give her what she wanted. So I settled on a compromise: twins. Samantha27 picked the looks and name of the girl, I picked out everything for the boy. So there ya have it, everyone wins: me, her, all you wanting a girl, all you wanting a boy. Hope none of you are too upset...:)**


	8. Pain

**Bullet Nick, 01sonamy01, SwedenSpeedway, IHeartSonAmy, Stendylover, Anglepie21, SherryBlossom, whoaparmore, Samantha27, Alyssacookie, avalache, Ghostkid33, IWhite RavenI, Jacklethekitsune, Amyfan111, Crails123, Ketsueki beri, brokenparmour, Novus Umbra, Haos Blossom: Holy sugar muffins that was a lot of reviews. Thanks guys, I really appreciate all of your thoughts! ^_^ And yes, if I read another SonAmy fic where their son is named Flash, I'm going to scream! You all had some good ideas, and they made me consider some other things. But Samantha27 and I already got the rest of this sucker planned out, so don't worry, and enjoy, ladies and gents.  
**

...xxx...

Chapter 8: Pain

...xxx...

Sonic stared across the table at Amy, watching her every move with wonder. It would be a severe understatement to say that she had impressed him mightily over the past 9 months.

And he didn't feel a scrap of that lust, that need that had started this whole thing. Well, he still thought she was mind-numbingly good looking and..._yeah_, but Sonic was also seeing a side of Amy he hadn't noticed before. He saw it in the way she softly cooed to her still unborn kids, the way she teased him, the way she lifted her head higher when people they passed in public stared at her, the way her eyes flashed when anyone even hinted that she have an abortion, the way she set her mouth in determination and patience when she found she couldn't do something because of her pregnancy, the way her eyes glimmered whenever Sonic did something nice for her. Sonic found himself more and more amazed at everything about Amy, knowing there was no way he could go through half the stuff she'd already gone through. He had no idea she was such a brave, strong, determined young woman, and he wanted to slap himself silly a few times for leaving her in the dust.

Amy was truly one in a million, and Sonic couldn't ask for a better mother for his kids.

She got up to bring her empty plate over to the sink, not getting seconds for the first time in a few months. She started clearing out the sink to prepare to start the dishes, but Sonic was at her side in a flash.

"Nuh uh," Sonic said as he took her hands. "You, missy, are going to sit down."

Amy blinked at him. "You sure?"

"Psh, this is nothing, Ames. It was only you an' me eating. But once the kids get here, I'll let _you _take over all the dishes," he winked at her to let her know he was playing.

Amy rolled her eyes, but she had to smile at him. "Thanks, Sonic."

"No prob at all. Now go sit."

As Amy walked back through to her living room to go and plop on the couch for yet another quiet evening, she couldn't help but continue to be impressed at Sonic. He had been simply amazing for 8 of the 9 months she'd been carrying their children. Every day, he'd do something just to surprise her, make her laugh, help her out. There was simply no denying that the hedgehog had grown up quickly over the months. Of course, he'd been reluctant, even whiny at times, but now...there was no doubt that Amy knew she could trust him to be there for her and Sierra and Chase. No matter what.

...xxx...3 months ago...xxx...

_Sonic turned to glance at Amy, a smile playing with his lips as he tried to figure out what she was giggling about this time. "What is it, Ames?"_

_She just couldn't help it; Amy was just giggling up a storm._

_"Amy?"_

_"I'm going to have 2 babies! Isn't that so wonderful, Sonic?"_

_"Oh Ames," he said affectionately and wrapped her in a hug, feeling her growing belly poke into him._

_"I'm going to be a mommy, Sonic. And I'm gonna have 2 babies."_

_Sonic laughed at her typical girlish giddiness that he loved so much about her. He was glad to have the old Amy back._

_"Correction," Sonic nuzzled her nose. "**We** are going to have a baby."_

_Amy rolled her eyes. "Psh. You don't have to carry them around for the next 3 months and go through awful pains -" _

_Sonic brought his fingers to her lips and gave a sly grin. "Nope. I may not have to carry our kids around forever, but I'm still gonna one up ya." _

_The next thing Amy knew, Sonic had scooped her up and was now slyly grinning down at her. " 'Cuz I'm gonna carry **all three** of you." _

_Amy's eyes grew big, but she didn't have time to respond, as Sonic had taken off at the speed of sound, and she had to clutch him tightly, as Sonic took Sierra and Chase on their first run. _

...xxx...

The walk back to the living room took longer than usual, as the memories of her pregnancy were running through her mind in full force.

A sharp pain suddenly raced through her abdomen, and she gasped but thought nothing of it. Dr. Angel said contractions could happen days before labor began. Of course, they weren't pleasant, but they were oddly exciting, reminding her that her kids were getting ready to enter the world.

The contraction had made her pause right outside the new baby room, and the pink hedgehog allowed herself to admire it for a second. It was now completely painted in swirls of sky blue and rose pink, spelling out the two hedgehogs' names on their respective walls. Two cribs (which Tails had insisted on making for them, complete with a mini security system) centered the room. The closet was full of baby clothes for Sierra, cute little outfits that Amy had spent _hours _picking, much to Sonic's dismay. Of course, Chase wasn't going to wear clothes, but there was still a pile of diapers in the corner, which Vanilla warned them would be used up quicker than they thought. As the expecting mother surveyed the room again, she couldn't help but smile to herself and look down at her swollen belly.

"It's all ready for you guys," she whispered. "You just gotta come out. We're all waiting."

Amy was about to continue the way too long journey to the living room when the next thing she knew, Sonic was cradling her in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to the couch. While she was touched he'd thought to do that, Amy was still skeptical.

"Sonic, are you sure you cleaned everything?"

He frowned as he set his pregnant girlfriend down on the soft couch. "Oh c'mon, well you ever give me credit for anything? Just because I work faster than you doesn't mean I don't do a good job!"

Amy rolled her eyes, once again, but she loved it when he flirted with her and teased her like this.

Another contraction hit Amy, and she winced involuntarily. Sonic noticed immediately and stood up, his mind already tracing the way to the hospital. "Ames?"

"No, I'm fine. Remember what Dr. Angel said about false labor?"

"But Amy, you're 9 months, pretty much to the day."

Amy flushed as she tried to recall the date. "So? They could be late."

Sonic frowned. "My kids aren't going to be born late."

"Sit down, Sonic. We have stuff to talk about."

Sonic gulped, but plopped down next to her, resting a gloved hand on her belly. "Like?"

"Like...where we're going to go from here."

The cobalt hedgehog frowned a little deeper. "Whaddya mean?"

"What our plans are."

"Plans?" Sonic echoed. "I...dunno. I've always just lived life and let stuff happen, then deal with it. Go with the flow, ya know?"

"Is that how you're gonna raise our kids?"

"What's wrong with that, Amy? I mean, I'm not going to be careless," he paused and winced slightly at her playful glare. "But...I don't see what we have left to plan. We have everything we need, right? Am I missing something?"

Amy just stared at him for a second, but she wasn't at all surprised that he couldn't take a hint if she dropped it in his lap. She'd only been hinting at it for...what, 7 years now? Was that really how long she'd known Sonic? Another contraction hit her and Amy gasped, for it was stronger and longer than the other two. Sonic once again tensed up, his quills raising slightly. Amy shook her head, and changed the subject.

"Sonic, do you ever still think about that night?"

The blush that exploded up his muzzle was so deep that Amy gapsed.

Sonic scratched the back of his head, making his quills bounce slightly. "Uh...yeah," he admitted sheepishly. "It was one of the best nights of my life."

Amy was now following suit and blushing as well, as those bittersweet memories seeped into her brain.

"And, uh, part of me regrets every second of it, but..." Sonic blushed deeper, if that were possible. "I'd...do it again."

Amy's eyes flew open, but she had nothing to say at his brutal honesty.

"You didn't enjoy that at all?" Sonic asked quietly, awkwardly, a little freaked out they were having this conversation.

Still blushing deeply, Amy confessed, "Yeah. I did. A lot." Awkward silence. "But I was scared, too."

Sonic's lips twisted into a frown. "Well, sorry for ruining your first time." Suddenly his lips curved upward, almost sinisterly. "But, I think I can.._.make it up to you_ in future years."

"SONIC!"

If she hadn't gained so much weight and wasn't worried about hurting the twins, Amy would've been up and hammering Sonic silly for his inappropriate and lewd comment. But as it was, all she could do was stare him down.

"Sonic the _Hedgehog_, how-"

"Calm down there, Ames," Sonic said nonchalantly and chuckled a bit. "You should really avoid stress so you don't hurt Chase and Sierra."

Amy continued to glare at him, but still blushing deeply at the thoughts of them doing it again. "Don't you think two kids are enough?"

"Oh definitely," Sonic said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Amy then smiled a little slyly, and Sonic found himself blushing more, when Amy purred, "For _now_," and raised her hand to stroke his strong chest.

"So, uh, how ya feeling now?" Sonic said awkwardly, trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

Glad for the change in subject, Amy sighed. "Tired. Still. I'm just ready for them to come out." Another contraction hit her and tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she yelped involuntarily. She was about to raise a hand to signal she was okay, when a gush of fluids suddenly emerged and soaked the couch she'd been sitting on. Amy blinked, and reality hit her just then. She was about to go into labor. Oh boy oh boy oh-

"Alright, that's it," Sonic said and leaped from the couch. He yanked out his arm and pushed a button on his wrist comm, signaling to Tails and the others what was happening.

"Amy, you -"

A deafening scream pierced his ears, and Sonic took the hint and wasted no more time. He gathered Amy in his arms quickly, but gently as to not hurt any of them, and took off to the hospital, a screaming blur of blue and pink. They arrived less than 10 seconds later, as Sonic knew how to haul when need be.

Amy's breaths were coming out in quick gasps as Sonic carried her into the hospital. Another contraction hit her like a shock wave and she screamed again.

"Sonic...Sonic..." she whimpered, tears flowing down her muzzle freely as she clutched his neck.

"Sh, it's okay, Amy..." he reassured.

"Sonic please!" Amy was completely unaware of her surroundings of that time, unaware of everything except Sonic's strong arms clutching her and the pain.

"Hey, my -"

_"Sonic!"_

"-girlfriend's about to have her baby," Sonic said as calmly as he could, trying to remain cool for Amy's sake, even though the sense of urgency was gripping him.

The receptionist nodded, unfazed as she was used to seeing this scene. "Down the hall and on your left. We'll have some nurses in there soon."

"Right away you mean," Sonic said firmly, but winced as Amy squeezed his neck again.

"Just go on, she's not going to die in the next few minutes."

Sonic scowled and was about to give the rude receptionist a piece of his mind, but Amy's fingers sinking into his neck reminded him that Amy needed help, NOW. So he thought better of it, and took off down the hall, hoping for the best yet ready for the worst.


	9. Joy

**Stendylover, avalache, brokenparmour, IHeartSonAmy, SwedenSpeedway, 01sonamy01, Alyssacookie, Samantha27, whoaparmore, Ghostkid33, Jacklethekitsune, Novus Umbra, Bullet Nick, Haos Blossom: Yes, the babies are here...or are they? I'm glad you all think I'm doing a great job with the feelings and stuff, but you better hold onto your seats for this one. Enjoy this, fellas and sheilas!**

...xxx...

Chapter 9: Joy

...xxx...

The room was smaller than Sonic expected, and had that unpleasant, too clean hospital smell. Sonic would have wrinkled his nose if his mind wasn't on other matters at that point. He gently set a sobbing Amy down on the bed and sat down next to her, letting her trembling fingers clutch his for support. Sonic gave her a big grin, as much to calm down his own heart as well as to reassure Amy.

"It's okay, Ames, it'll all be over in just a bit."

She nodded slightly, though her pretty features were twisted in agony. Sonic raised his free hand to wipe at some of her tears, then turned his eyes to survey the room. Why were there no nurses in yet? Sonic wanted to go and raise heck, but didn't dare leave Amy's side. The girl was still sobbing and breathing heavily, and Sonic wished he could do something besides just sit there and stare at her dumbly, but he couldn't.

"Just breathe." Sonic wanted to squeeze her hand, but she'd already cornered the market in that area.

Another scream escaped Amy's lips as she clutched onto the sheets of the bed. Sonic winced himself, as it hurt him to see her in so much pain and be unable to do anything.

"I'm here, Amy, it's okay."

She whimpered and bit her lip. "Sonic, it_ hurts_..."

"I know, but you're gonna be fine. I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya." Sonic continued wiping her tears, then moving onto the beads of sweat on her forehead. She smiled just a little, through her tears, and it warmed Sonic's heart.

The tender moment was broken, though as nurses suddenly streamed into the room. _It's about time,_ Sonic thought bitterly. Two of them immediately headed over to Amy to check on her. A thin-as-a-rail woodchuck started firing questions at Sonic, which he parried faster than she could ask them.

The only one that bothered him was, "Are you going to stay for the birthing?"

Hmph. As if anything in the world could tear him away from Amy at this moment, the most dramatic and painful one of all.

Wave after wave of pain clutched Amy's whole lower body, and she moaned. It was terrible, awful, horrible...if Sonic hadn't been there holding her hand, Amy might have passed out. She felt his gentle touch, though - his hand caressing her face, wiping at her tears. And it made her believe that she could make it through anything.

One of the nurses finally said, "Okay, Miss Amy, the contractions mean that the babies are getting ready to come out, but it will be awhile until they finally do."

Amy just blinked, and Sonic cocked his head. "Whaddya mean?" he asked.

"I mean that you aren't in labor yet, and you'll just have to hold on for a few hours."

_"Hours?_" Sonic echoed, but when Amy winced, he kicked himself. He had to be the strong one here.

"Yes, I'm afraid you're just going to have to hold on."

Amy closed her eyes as despair sat in. She was going to be in this agony...for hours upon hours upon hours? Sobs escaped her, but Amy suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Sonic..."

"You're alright, I'm here," Sonic soothed and stroked her back. "We can make it through this together."

Another contraction hit Amy, and she gave Sonic a squeeze that reminded him of when they were both younger, and Amy had finally caught him after he'd been running from her. It took his breath away, as always, for her to be so clingy, but he inhaled sharply, knowing that now, it was his time to be strong for her once again.

And so for the next several long, intense, painful hours, Sonic sat right next to Amy, clutching her hand, enduring her screams that tugged at his heartstrings, trying his hardest to make her laugh. To get her mind off the pain. It was something that for some reason, came easy to him. And that he liked doing. All he had to do was just be himself around Amy, and she loved him for it.

Soon enough (or not quite soon enough) the doctor along with his nurses entered again to examine a very distressed pink hedgehog.

"How have the contractions been?"

"Wonderful," Amy gasped sarcatically.

"More and more," Sonic admitted.

The doctor mused and studied his notes. Amy screamed again, and it seemed to confirm it in his mind. "Well, it looks like it's about time, Miss Amy. I'm asking you to start pushing."

The pink hedgehog nodded and took a deep breath, trying to summon every ounce of strength she had, and then pushed with all her might.

"You can do it, Ames...I'm right here...almost done...keep pushing...ya got it...you're the strongest girl I know...c'mon Ames, just think, you'll be able to see the kids soon...and hold em...yer doing great..."

Sonic's reassurances were the only things keeping her going. How long had it been now? It seemed like a couple eternities had passed, and Amy forgot what not being in pain felt like.

"Sonic...I can't...it's too much..."

"You can, Amy. You've come this far, don't give up yet. You're the strongest girl I know, if anyone can handle it, you can..."

"PUSH!"

Amy put all her effort into that thrust, but came up empty again. Anguish seeped into her body as her sobs became more intense. She felt Sonic touch her face again, and she exploded.

"DON'T TOUCH ME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Sonic recoiled in surprise, and for a second felt part of her hurt, but another wail by Amy made him forget feeling sorry for himself.

"Push!" the nurses insisted. "You're almost there, hun!"

Amy tried again, but the the pain was getting the best of her.

"Amy...Yer doing great. Just a little more effort, and then you'll be done...my sweet rose, you can do this...just think of the kids..."

Sonic tentatively reached for her pain-laced face again, and Amy let him touch her, comfort her, before going for about the millionth push.

"I see a head!"

Sonic chanced a peek down at Amy's opening, and his eyes flew open at seeing a cerulean lump poking out. He wanted so badly to yell in excitement, but knew that'd just scare Amy.

"C'mon, Ames, yer almost there," he encouraged, watching more and more of his child's head appear. Amy gave another push, and finally a mess of slicked down quills emerged, along with piercing cry. Sonic watched in awe, as Amy gave more painful thrusts, and more and more of the little hedgehog squeezed out of its mother's womb. After the head came the neck, two tan, flailing arms, a torso, and then finally two kicking feet.

Chase the Hedgehog had entered the world.

Amy let out a labored sigh and let go of Sonic's hand, eager for a quick break and relishing the thought that she was halfway done, but still had another one to go. Sonic pulled away, flexing his hand to make sure he still had knuckles. His eyes, though, never left his son, and reached out dumbly to take him from a nurse, so that she could see to delivering Sierra.

Sonic clutched his little son close to his chest, nuzzling up to him. Chase's fur was a few shades lighter than Sonic's own fur, and they shared the same tan chest. His quills were just little stubs, but held promise that they would grow out. Sonic could even feel stubby quills poking out of his back. And Sonic had never seen such wonderful dark green eyes, except on Amy, of course.

Holding this little hedgehog, Sonic suddenly felt a surge of pride. He was a father. And this was his son. Suddenly all he wanted to do was just hold this little guy, and teach him all sorts of stuff. How to eat. How to talk. And...how to run. Oh yes, once this little guy was old enough to walk, he'd be running. Sonic would make sure of that. Sonic wondered if Chase would be as fast as he was. Either way, he'd love him just the same.

Another piercing cry hit Sonic's ears, but it wasn't from Amy. His ears perked up and he tried to get a glimpse of Sierra, but one of the nurses was cleaning her up.

"Sonic..."

Amy. The cobalt hedgehog turned. She looked perfectly exhausted, but her passion was over. Sierra must have been born. Sonic headed over to Amy's side and gently placed Chase into her arms, who Amy accepted gladly.

"He looks so much like you," Amy muttered as she stared at her son, mesmerized and already falling deeply in love with him.

Sonic placed a gentle kiss on Amy's forehead. "You did great Ames." He then looked to the nurses, eager to hold his daughter now. A woodchuck nurse approached him with a pink blanket, and Sonic accepted it, only to have his breath stolen.

She was simply gorgeous.

Sierra the Hedgehog peeked up at her father, her curious jade eyes mirroring his own. Sierra's lavender fur was smooth, and her matching quills were a little longer than her brother's but still cute little stubs. Sonic smiled down at her. He could see all of Amy's features compacted into this tiny lilac hedgehog. If she would grow up to be half as beautiful as her mother, Sonic knew he'd have to do some serious protecting of this little one. Although by the way she was kicking, it looked like she was every bit as strong and fast as Chase was.

Once again, a surge of pride hit Sonic, and he felt his eyes well up, and would have wiped at them if his hands hadn't been full at the moment.

Then Sierra did what she'd continue to do her whole life - copy her father. Her wails were loud and piercing, and a nurse came over to take Sierra away, but Sonic glared at her and protectively held his daughter closer to his chest.

"This is my daughter," he choked out. "_My_ daughter."

The nurses were flabbergasted, as most new fathers shied away from their wailing children. Sonic, however, had done enough running concerning this whole thing. This time he was going to be there. For his family.

Sonic shushed the baby and started cradling her gently. "Sh, it's okay, Sierra, Daddy's got you," Sonic soothed.

And then Sierra suddenly stopped crying and stared into her daddy's loving green eyes. Amy, who was as exhausted as she'd ever been, was crying herself as she watched Sonic and her daughter start to bond. Amy knew full well that being held by Sonic just had this effect on you, made you feel so secure.

She glanced down at her son...her _son_. Wow. He looked so much like Sonic it was truly uncanny. Chase was simply adorable. Amy pulled him closer to her, letting the little hedgehog rest in her arms.

Sonic made his way to Amy's bedside and sat down, cradling Sierra between them next to Chase. The two parents locked eyes in a special, loving moment before surveying their children.

"They're perfect," Amy said softly and stroked Sierra's quills, falling in love with her lavender daughter as well.

"They couldn't be better," Sonic agreed and wiped at his eyes. He studied his family, feeling so...proud. Proud of Amy for making it this far, for enduring all the aches and pains and...him.

"Thanks for putting up with me, Ames," he said softly, and ran a soothing hand down her quills. "But...you're still stuck with me. I'm never leaving you again."

Amy stared into Sonic's orbs, her own eyes still swimming with tears but this time not from pain, but pure joy.

"I love you, Amy." Sonic leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"I love you, too, Sonic..."

Their tender moment was interrupted, however, by a nurse.

"Your friends are here to see you."

The hedgehogs locked eyes again. Amy nodded, and Sonic shrugged. "Let 'em in."

Sonic turned from his family to the door, watching his very anxious and excited friends enter. First off was Cream, skipping right over to them.

"Amy!" she exclaimed and then stared at the two baby hedgehogs with wide eyes. "Aw, they're so _cute!_"

Tails walked up next to her, his eyes just as wide. "Wow."

Behind him loomed a very tall rabbit, gushing, "Well, aren't they just the most precious things in the _world?_"

After them came in the odd trio of Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. Sonic tensed up a little at seeing the black hedgehog enter, but forced himself to relax.

The echidna blinked at the babies. "Wow. Those are your kids, Sonic."

"Really, Knuckles?" Rouge muttered, but she was smirking at the cute little hedgehogs, and trying to explain away the sudden twinge of envy she was feeling.

Meanwhile, Shadow was Shadow, and lingered in the corner. No one would have noticed if he just slipped out.

"Would you like to hold one, Cream?" Amy offered the little rabbit.

Cream looked like someone just offered her a million dollars. "Can I?"

"Yep, but ya gotta be REAL careful, 'k?" Sonic said.

Cream nodded vigorously. "I will! But can I hold Sierra?"

Sonic smiled kindly and gingerly scooped up his daughter before placing her in Cream's small arms. Cream just blinked and stared at the little girl hedgehog, mesmerized. "She looks like you, Amy."

Amy yawned a little. Sonic looked to Tails. "You wanna hold Chase?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm good."

"You sure? It'll be good practice. You're gonna have kids someday, too, FAR in the future."

"Son-ic!" Tails blushed deeply.

Sonic chuckled. Cream looked over to Tails. "Are you sure you don't want to hold Sierra?"

Tails frowned a little. Who could resist such an adorable little baby girl? "Okay," he said and made a cradle with his arms as Cream placed Sierra into them, their arms brushing during the transfer.

"Chase looks just like you, Sonic," Knuckles said.

"I know," Sonic said proudly but scratched his head. Once again, he turned to Amy, and she smiled at him, while she let Vanilla hold Chase.

"Aw, Knuckie, are you crying?"Rouge suddenly said.

"What? Of course not!" The guardian said gruffly, but turned away to try and discreetly wipe away his tear.

The new father, meanwhile, walked away to take a quick breather, glad that the twins were healthy and that Amy was fine, too. He took another deep breath when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Sonic's eyes snapped open only to see two intense red orbs staring at him.

"Good job, faker."

For the third time that evening, Sonic was completely speechless. A smirk carved it's way up Shadow's muzzle, and he nodded before turning back into normal Shadow and withdrawing.

"Thanks, Shadz," Sonic said softly, hoping no one saw that, and knowing Shadow felt the same way.

Sonic then headed back to the group, but when Amy yawned again, he frowned, realizing she must be exhausted and just want to rest.

"Alright, guys, sorry, but ya gotta get yer own kids," he joked.

"Not til FAR in the future," Tails agreed and handed Sierra back to her mother, as Vanilla returned Chase to Sonic and hugged her own daughter.

Their friends then filed out, leaving Sonic and Amy to rest, enjoy their kids, and start bonding.

"Sonic..." Amy said once they were alone with Sierra and Chase.

"I know Ames. They're just so..." Sonic studied the twins again, but he was out of adjectives. Amy understood.

"Thanks for not leaving me..." she whispered.

"You're welcome, Amy. And I'm never leaving you again," he repeated. "Never."

And he wouldn't.

...xxx...

**AW! *squeals* That was so...eek! Hope you all liked. :)**

**This story IS NOT DONE YET! :P**


	10. Love

**Stendylover, rugtugba, brokenparmour, avalache, 01sonamy01, Jacklethekitsune, Samantha27, Crails123, Alyssacookie, IHeartSonAmy, SherryBlossom, Ghostkid33, Novus Umbra, Haos Blossom, Bullet Nick: Okay, so I went back and added a little more detail to the giving birth scene, to make it a little more realistic. Go back and reread if you want to. (Those of you who know me know I do re-editing all the time ^_^) Enjoy.  
**

..xxx...

Chapter 10: Love

...xxx...**  
**

The way back home from the hospital was a slow, long walk. It didn't help that it was softly raining, either, but Amy insisted that they walk, as she was afraid that if Sonic carried the three of them at his speed, one of the twins might get dropped. Besides, Amy was tired of being carried and laying down all the time, as she'd spent practically all of the last day in a bed. It felt good to actually stretch her legs and not have to carry around the huge load.

Raindrops hit Sonic in a gentle plops, and he clutched Sierra closer to him to shield her young, soft body from the rain. He understood Amy's concern about him running, especially with the rain softening the ground and making it more slippery. So as much as he loved going fast, Sonic was content with the walk.

Neither hedgehog had much to say at that point, for they were both still in a little awe at what had happened, and that they were actually carrying their very own babies back home. Thrilling. When they finally found themselves back on Amy's doorstep, Sonic pulled Amy into a side hug.

"Amy...have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

The pink hedgehog smiled and wrapped her free arm around him. "Not lately."

"Well, let me tell you that now. You've just completely impressed me like you wouldn't believe."

She couldn't stop herself from blushing, but cursed her feelings. "Sonic...this isn't -"

"I know, the kids." He laughed a little. "The kids. They're cute, aren't they? I love them." He stroked little Sierra's quills again.

"I love them, too, Sonic."

The parents then entered their house, drying off the kids and themselves before plopping down on the couch, resting Sierra and Chase in between them.

Amy yawned again. For whatever reason, the doctor didn't let them leave until the next evening, so now it was around 8. Amy didn't know why, but she was feeling tired again.

"You tired, Amy?" Sonic asked almost rhetorically.

She nodded. "I'd like to say I'm now going to sleep better, but I know that's the exact opposite of what's going to happen. They're going to be crying and keeping us up all night now, Sonic."

Sonic frowned, then shook his head. "Nah. Just look at them, they're like little angels. I think we've lucked out and got the kind that don't cry."

Amy smiled and let Sierra play with her fingers. "It's still early, Sonic."

"And if they do cry, all I gotta do is hold 'em and then they won't anymore." He grinned cockily. "I guess I'm just good like that."

Amy rolled her eyes, once again, but when Sonic winked at her, she knew he was just teasing. As always.

"Alright, Mr. Hot Shot, if you're so good...why don't you give them their first diaper change?"

Sonic's mouth dropped, but he snapped it shut. "I...me?"

Amy smirked in satisfaction. "Yes, you. Since you're so _good_ like that. And I know you payed_ complete_ attention to Vanilla while she was showing us how."

Sonic frowned a little, but knew he was trapped. It wasn't that he thought he'd get out of it completely, but he'd just hoped that Amy would do it first, and he could watch and learn from her before giving it a go himself.

"Well, I guess I'm winging it, then..." Sonic muttered and gathered Chase in his arms before heading to the changing table in the baby room.

Amy smiled, knowing that Sonic would do just fine, and too tired to get up and check on him. Dr. Angel said it would take a few days for her body to recover. She did feel much lighter, though. And happy to see her babies.

Little Sierra cooed a little, and Amy was reminded of her decision just then. It'd been something she'd wanted to do, even though it could have some undesirable side effects. But Vanilla had encouraged her to do it, and Amy thought it'd be a good way to bond with her baby. She hadn't mentioned it to Sonic, and of course it was something _he_ never would have thought of let alone brought up, but she knew he wouldn't disapprove. Besides, she'd already done it a few times at the hospital, while Sonic had been off on some errand.

After unbuttoning her shirt and then peeling off one of her bra straps, Amy gathered Sierra with her right arm, lifting her up to her chest. She then took her breast with her left hand, and brought the nipple close to Sierra's mouth, hoping her little baby instincts would take over. Sierra glanced at it curiously and grabbed it, but then wrapped her toothless mouth around Amy's nipple and started gently sucking.

It tickled like crazy, and Amy had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. After a moment, though, she allowed herself to relax and let her daughter drink to her heart's content. She could feel life and energy being transferred to her little one, and it just felt so right. Once again, she was so mesmerized by her daughter that Amy didn't notice the gust of wind that signaled Sonic was back.

For one of the first times in Sonic's life, he didn't want to move. All he could do was just stare at Amy, transfixed by just how peaceful she looked while feeding her daughter. It was just such a serene image. His eyes welled up once again, and a smile appeared on his muzzle. He would have just continued staring if Chase hadn't let out an unexpected wail, making the other three jump out of their skin, and breaking the ideal image.

Amy blushed at being so exposed and caught in the act, and tried to hide the urge to cover herself as Sonic came closer.

"I think he's hungry, too," Sonic said, indicating he wanted to exchange babies. Amy nodded, and they did so.

"How'd it go?" Amy asked as she tried to adjust Chase to get him to drink as well, but the boy was squirming and crying.

Sonic forced his eyes up to meet Amy's, hating himself for blushing at the awkwardness. _She's gotta feed the twins, Sonic. That's what they're for, anyway. _

"Just fine. I actually did pay attention to Vanilla, you know. Though they haven't really eaten anything yet."

Amy nodded, having finally got Chase to stop squirming. Now if she could just get him to feed..."Not for awhile, either."

Sonic nodded and glanced down at Sierra before looking back at Amy, not failing to see the resemblance. "Heh," he muttered before taking Sierra to the change table.

"This is no big deal," Sonic told himself as he set Sierra down. She was squirming less than Chase was, probably because she'd just eaten.

Remembering the steps in his head, Sonic placed a new, clean diaper under Sierra before taking hold of her kicking feet, unbuttoning her old diaper, wiping her area down, discarding the mess, and securing the new diaper on.

_In record time,_ Sonic thought confidently. _You're a real natural, blue. _

Amy was contently suckling Chase when she heard Sonic cooing, "Well, Miss Sierra, I do believe you are all clean now." She had couldn't resist a giggle, as Sonic sounded so cute with his "baby-voice." Chase looked up at her curiously, wondering why she was interrupting his snack, and Amy smiled down at him. "Your daddy is really silly, Chase."

"Miss Sierra, your mommy always talks about me behind my back. I hope you don't grow up like that." Sonic gave Amy a playful glare across the living room.

Amy looked up. "Sonic, you're making me laugh, and Chase needs to eat before he sleeps."

As if on cue, the boy hedgehog pulled away from her breast, his little pink tongue licking his lips._ Aw._

"You wanna, uh, put them to bed?" Sonic asked awkwardly.

Amy yawned. "Okay." She brought her much lighter figure to her feet, cradling a sleepy Chase in her arms. Sonic followed her with an already dozing Sierra. Sonic and Amy set the twins inside their respective cribs, turning on the security system Tails had installed.

"Good night, my darlings," Amy said softly, trying to memorize every feature. There was simply no doubt she loved both of them to pieces.

"Good night, guys," Sonic said. "Sleep well, but call us if you need us."

After the two came out, they lingered awkwardly at the corner of the room, neither of them eager to sit down. Amy had planned on making an early night of it, since they weren't likely to get much sleep anyway. And Sonic? Well, he'd been sleeping on the couch whenever he'd decided to spend the night, mostly to give Amy her space. But now..._no, don't be a pig!_

Amy continued to stare at him, able to read his mind. She smiled kindly. "Not yet, Sonic. We have to wait until..." Yet another hint was dropped, and Amy was sure that Sonic got it when he turned away from bashfulness and not disappointment.

He nodded. "Yeah. I know. Patience and all that junk." Sonic took her hands, though, and gave Amy a nice, long good night kiss. "Good night, my rose."

Amy looked deeply into his eyes. "Good night, my...Sonic."

She gave him an innocent wink and then slinked off to her room, alone, wondering how long she'd be able to lay down before the twins cried to let her know something wasn't right. Amy was asleep before her head hit the pillow, pushing off into the fantasy world of dreams, but knowing that reality was much sweeter now than it had been 9 months ago, to the day.

...xxx...

While settling down onto the very couch where all of this had started from, Sonic found he just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the knowledge that his own flesh and blood was dozing off in the other room, and that he'd have to get up and check on them eventually. Maybe it was because the reality of the miracle that had just happened was still fresh, and still amazing. Maybe it was just the fact that he was a light sleeper.

But most of all, it was the decision that in his next free moment, although it wasn't likely to come soon now that he had twins to take care of, would be spent picking out diamonds, so that he and Amy could raise the twins how children were supposed to be raised: in a true family. Maybe they would be marrying young, but he would wait for a while, and there was already this unbreakable bond between them. Two adorable baby hedgehogs, the personification of proof that good can come from mistakes, through forgiveness.

And love.

...xxx...

**The End, of one of my favorite stories to write. Yes, you heard me. Some parts were hard, but it was worth it, to be able to write these touching scenes in the end. Having to go through all that...it makes these scenes sweeter. While I may not approve of the act that Sonic and Amy did, I do approve of how they handled it afterward. If anyone is in a similar situation, I encourage you to do what they did: keep the baby, take responsibility. :)  
**

**For those of you who are going to beg "Sequel!", I have just four words for you: "A Whole New World." You remember that story? Yeah, me neither. BUT I simply must finish that before I do anything else. The GOOD news is that I do have a tentative idea for a sort of continuation, like how Chase and Sierra grow up and stuff, and the pressures Sonic and Amy feel about being teen parents. So there may be a sequel, but not for awhile. **

**Anyway, I want to extend a HUGE thank you to all you reviewers for your ideas, support, and well, reviews. Thank you! And if you all liked this story, I think Samantha27 deserves some thanks and kind words, too. After all, it was her idea, I just filled in the gaps and put it into words.  
**

**So thank you, Samantha27, for your patience, understanding, idea, PMs, and just support. Because of you and this story, I've thought of some things I've never thought of before. So thanks! ^_^**

**And...I guess this is it. *wipes tear* I'll catch ya on the flip side, guys and gals. Hope you all enjoyed.  
**


End file.
